


MariChat May 2018

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BriChat, Brilix, F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2018, MerMay, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miraculous Moves, brelix, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: MariChat May 2018 has arrived! I'll be here, trying to keep up, we shall see how much I finish :P (Clearly I'm behind af)





	1. Day 1: You’re injured, please stay the night. Please.

Chat Noir was asleep on Marinette’s balcony lounger and she didn't want to wake him. She cleaned up her first aid supplies and decided she would stay with him once she put this away. Going downstairs into her room she put the kit back in the bathroom and had a quick conversation with Tikki about the slumbering hero.

“Marinette, he needs to go home.”

“I can't let him do that Tikki. He needs rest and there was so much blood.” She stared at the skylight above her bed a moment before walking toward it. Tikki sighed and went to her hiding place, she knew this was going to happen just like every other time Chat got into a tussle and ended up here. She wished they would just share identities already but knew it would be dangerous.

Marinette quietly opened the door to the roof and saw that chat was awake and leaning on his staff near the railing. She rushed to him and got on his other side for support.

“Chat! Stop! You can't go home.”

“Thank you for patching me up princess but i really must be going. I shouldn't have fallen asleep.”

“Its the dead of the night you need to stay.” Marinette pleaded with him, both were a little red and she was tightly pressed against him. Chat looked down and her version of kitten eyes were too much, he sighed and took one more look out at the city.

“Chat, You’re injured. Please stay the night.” She tugged in in the direction of the access door. “Please.” He conceded and made his way with her help. His left leg was killing him and he wasn't looking forward to the run home. After gently dumping him on the bed she asked a question she never asked before. “Do you want to take the suit off?”

"No! I-I mean, Plagg is healing me, its better if I stay like this.”

“Oh... Alright.” She tucked him in under her blankets and crawled in next to him. “Well, goodnight Chat.”

“Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams.” She kissed his cheek and settled next to him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, drifting to sleep he was grateful she was there for him and always would be.


	2. Day 2: Can I pick Princess?

"I can pick Princess? Are you sure I can have any one I want?" Chat Noir browsed the case full of pastries in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He was practically drooling with anticipation at eating the sweets. Marinette giggled and grabbed the chocolate croissant he had been eyeing for some time, and put it in a bag with a few macarons. He then pointed to a fruit tart. "This one too please." Marinette smiled and gently added it to his goodie bag, she then handed it to the hero.

"Saving Paris must make you hungry."

"I'm always hungry, but tonight I'm on the prowl for something sweet, luckily, I remembered my favorite baker girl is open late." Mari blushed and couldn't believe this, usually she brushed off her partner, but without her mask, she felt vulnerable. Chat picked up her hand and brushed his lips over the back of her hand. "Till next time Purrincess." The bag was secured to his waist and he left through the bakery door, vaulting off into the night some Parisians stopped to stare.   


\-----

A few nights later it was Chat Noir's turn to patrol and he found his favorite baker girl on her balcony staring up at the stars. Landing with a soft thud he greeted her.   


"Princess, how are you tonight?”   


"Hi Chat. The stars are gorgeous." Not quite answering the question, he furrowed his brow and looked at her questioningly. He stepped closer to her lounge chair where she was seated.   


"Something wrong?" She sighed in response, turning to her small side table she held out a plate of macarons.   


"Eat these!" Marinette shoved them toward him and he just managed to juggle them safely. She mumbled her next line but he heard it anyway. "Not like he did…"   


"What was that?" His mouth was full with two macarons and it made her smile.   


"Please chew and swallow Kitty. I was just saying that I brought these to my class and some people didn't eat them. Chloe I understand why, but Adrien?" Chat remembered today, Chloe and everyone took up all his time asking about his new photo shoot. He really wanted to eat the cookies but every time he got close he was pulled away again. Now his princess is sad, he needed a way to cheer her up.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for missing them. Who wouldn't want to eat your cookies?" They blushed, the words came out wrong and he tried to salvage the conversation. "Come, let me show you something." He set the tray down and took her hand, pulling Marinette into his arms. 

She didn't protest to the change in subject, and just wrapped her arms around his neck, his arm went around her waist. They gallivanted across rooftops till he reached the Eiffel tower, getting a more secure grip, he raised them to the very top with his staff. One on the top, Marinette gasped, the stars were even clearer from this height.   


"Chat, this is amazing! Thank you."   


He nuzzled into her neck as an affectionate response. "Anything for you Princess. I'm sorry Adrien didn't appreciate your macarons, I did though." The way he spit out his name was noticed but she decided to ignore it for now.   


"Next location, I get to pick."

He licked her neck and she blushed. "As long as I'm with you, it can be anywhere."


	3. Day 3: Adopted Cat

 

“Maman! Papa! I’m home!” Marinette entered her home full of excitement, her parents were in the living room. With… Chat Noir?

“Uh, is everything okay?”

“Oh Marinette! The boy was trying to buy from us even when we insisted he didn't have to. I had him come up for hot chocolate since it was closing time anyway.” Her mother was a little too nice sometimes. She had just spent time with the cat and now her parents had practically adopted him.

“Oh, um, that's… cool of you.” She was fine when they were alone, but now with her parents, she was flustered.

“Marinette! Come join me, this hot chocolate is amazing! Did you know it can be made with milk?” Chat sat up and gave her a blinding smile, her backpack fell to the ground and she quickly shook off her shock. She made her way to the couch and sat next to him. He was all curled up and munching on a croissant. Her parents got up and left her with just a smile, her mother returned after a beat to hand her a cup and a tray of macarons. Marinette set the mug on the coffee table and held her hands in her lap.

“So, how are you?” His tail twitched at her question and she felt it against her leg, he turned to her and she avoided his gaze by looking at the tail between them.

“I’m well, your parents are really nice.”

“Yeah, they are.” Unable to stop herself, she reached out to touch his tail. She has never touched it without the suit on. It felt like a fine leather belt, she knew it was study but running her hands over it she could practically feel the magic oozing from it. It was almost like his tail had a mind of its own, it wrapped itself up her arm like a snake would. She turned to him, chat was watching her with interest, calmly drinking his beverage. “Sorry.”

“What for Princess?”

“Your tail, I never noticed how interesting it is.” She studied it more, as ladybug she never got a chance but now she could touch and stare all she wanted.

“Ladybug thinks so too, at least she uses it a lot. It helps with my balance, like a real cat.”

“Are you our cat now? We fed you, now you will keep coming back.” She giggled as if this was his first time being with her. Chat chuckled knowing it wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last.

“As long as you’ll have me.” Marinette wanted to whisper the words ‘forever’ but instead picked up her mug and hid her wide smile.


	4. Day 4: Croissant Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat Day 4: Croissant Murder (Was supposed to be Brichat but ended up just Brelix, sorry!)  
> Happy Birthday Rialla!

Felix smirked while he sipped his espresso. He made plans with Bridgette, but he knew she was busy and wouldn't show up. She had mumbled a yes, too starstruck or something to even form a complete sentence. He sighed, lost in his thoughts, everyone wanted to be him or with him, just for the Agreste name. Although Bri wasn't like the other girls, she still watched him from afar and gave him gifts like the others. He would admit that her homemade cookies were better than any of the stupid love notes and store-bought chocolates he would receive. Opening the book, he brought along to read, he was interrupted before words could register.

“Felix! I’m so sorry I’m late, Allegra and I had to finish that biology project. Oh, d-did you already order?” He was shocked, she was only a few minutes late, she must have worked her schedule around to be with him. She also apologized for being late, perhaps there was more to learn about her, especially now that she was using full sentences.

“I just sat down,” Felix closed his book and set it aside. “Please, order and then we can chat.” She smiled and rushed off to the counter, she was so full of energy today that he wondered if she ever needed coffee. When she returned she set a plate down and her own cup before sitting down herself. He eyed her drink questionably, it had a lot of whipped cream.

She was able to understand his look and responded to his unasked question. “It’s not coffee, it’s hot chocolate. Also, I got us some croissants, chocolate is your favorite, right?”

“Yes, thank you, Bridgette.” He stared at the plate a bit before occupying his hands with his espresso. He took a sip and decided he would start the conversation, he was curious about how she made it to the cafe across town. “How did you manage to arrive here?” She gave him a confused look and he cursed himself out for almost giving away that he knew she had plans.

“Well I did have plans with Allegra, but we were able to move then up. I didn't have your number to let you know I would be late, sorry.”

“I thought you wouldn't show.”

“Why? I was so happy when you invited me. It’s rare for you to make time for people.”

“Do I really seem that cold?” The conversation with her proved interesting, perhaps he was wrong about her. She wasn't fawning over him or asking about his father.

“No, not cold. Just, mysterious I guess.” She trailed off and started to drink her hot chocolate now that the whip cream melted a bit. He had finished his espresso and reached for one of the croissants.

“Thank you for this, I can pay you back if you wish.”

“Oh no! They were free, I know the bakers here, they are friends with my aunt.” Felix didn't realize how starving he felt until the pastry was in his hands. “Oh! I just remembered I brought cookies for you.” Bridgette bent over to search in her bag for the sweets, Felix seized the opportunity and shoved the entire croissant into his mouth. He must have been channeling his kwami, usually he has manners, but he was starving from the minimalist diet his father had him on. He didn't even realize his eyes were closed till he opened them and made eye contact with her blue ones. She was shocked, mouth agape, cookies limply held in her hand.

“I apologize.” Felix shrugged and gave her a sheepish look. Bri’s twinkling laughter ran out as she practically doubled over with laughter. Felix drowned. “What?”

She got her laughter under control soon enough, but a few giggles escaped. “You- you murdered that croissant!” she dissolved into laughter once again, but this time Felix’s deep chuckle joined her. Hearing his laugh made her pause and appreciate what rarity she had been granted in hearing. She held out the cookies for him and he gracefully took them from her, their fingers brushing.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I haven't laughed like that in a while. You can be pretty funny, Felix.” He blushed, her smile was warm and comforting, he felt like he was coming out of his shell.

“I'm glad you could make it, Bridgette.”

“I’m glad you invited me.”


	5. Day 5: Yarning For You (Mariblanc NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariblanc NSFW based on a Tumblr Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially upped the rating for this work, skip this chapter if you are under 18!

“You just had to be naughty, didn't you, Chaton?” Marinette wound her hand under Chat Blanc’s chin to give it a scratch. Muffled noises emitted from him and she gave his suit covered ass a firm slap. “What did I say about talking with your mouth full!” She pulled his tail and his back arched from where he was laying across her lap. The purr from his chest gave slight vibrations on her thighs. She had stuck a ball of yarn in his mouth after he refused to leave her to her newest sewing project. Spread across her lap, her kitty was being subjected to a punishment only she could give him. Marinette ran her hand from his thigh to his neck and back before resting on his perky butt. His backside was slightly raised in the air like a cat begging for attention. Another loud slap echoed along with his muffled groan. Her other hand went to rub behind his cat ears as she gave him another slap. She felt a little guilty for having to hit him so hard, but he was wearing the suit.

“Are you ready to be a good Chat now?” The response was a nod against her leg, he learned to not speak. Slowly she let him crawl off her lap and into her arms. She removed the yarn and gave him a kiss. “You did well.” Now, it was his turn to be in charge, and she would have to prove herself a good princess. He laid on his side kissing her for a bit, luring her into thinking she was going to get off easy.

“Kitten,” He rolled away from her and stood from the bed. “Come here.” She sat up on her knees and he cupped her face with one hand and the bell zipper of his suit with the other. He pulled down the zipper of the suit and pulled his arms out. He helped her out of her own clothes, first her shirt, then her jeans, until she was standing in just white lace. “It’s my time to be in charge now. Get in position, on your knees.”

She pulled the suit down over his hips and knelt on the ground. She was eye level with his member and her tongue gave a tentative lick at his hip bone. She ran her hands up his thighs, left hand gripping his hip and her right hand went to stroke him. With the suit in the way it wasn't as fluid as she would have liked, so she ran her tongue from base to tip on the underside of his cock. Chat gave a muffled moan when she took him into her mouth. It was warm and wet. He groaned when she started sucking, she moved to the tip and swirled her tongue before taking him deeper. Marinette began a cycle of swirls and sucked lightly, soon he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips to get deeper in her mouth. The noises she made, slurps, moans, everything, it turned him on immensely. She had his balls in her right hand and began squeezing and massaging when he started moving his hips. He could barely contain himself. The moans and breathy sighs came louder and louder with each swipe of her hand or tongue. He was a mumbling mess, Princess and Kitten were mixed in with God and profanity, a testament to her skill in this area. The pressure in his balls soon became too much, and he had to have her.

“Princess stop.” She listened, and her mouth left him with a wet pop. He pulled her off the floor and helped remove her bra and panties, kissing and sucking her skin. Slowly he lowered her back onto the bed, pulling her legs to the edge. Making her wait, he took off the rest of his suit and knelt at the edge of the bed. Chat ran his hands up her thighs, his thumbs coasting over the inside up to her pussy. He looked to her and she smiled, he smirked and dove in to taste her. She was wet and delicious. He spent some time down there, listening to her moans and when she started pulling on his hair, he finally added his fingers.

“Blanc please.”

“You have been a good kitten, but I need a little more convincing.”

“Please let me come. Pretty please.” Chat deemed her begging good enough for now.

“Come for me, Princess.” Her thighs squeezed his shoulders and her hips jerked off the bed. He slowly brought her down from the high with his fingers lightly massaging until he pulled them out completely. Making eye contact with her, he made a show of licking them, as if she was the sweetest honey.

“You ready, Marinette?” Chat Blanc moved her back on the bed and crawled up, kissing as he made his way to her neck, making his mark.

“Yes, Chat please.” She raised her hands above her head and grabbed at the scarf hanging there. He noticed what she wanted and tied her wrists to the bed frame. Moving between her legs he grabbed a condom from her nightstand. When finally, in position he lifted her hips and sunk into her. Both moaned and the contact, she finally felt filled.

The pace he set was rough, she tried to move her hips but eventually she had to just let him be in charge. He took control, powerful thrusts mixed with bouts of slow movements, his hands either thumbing her clit or pinching her nipples. Not having the use of her arms to touch him turned her on so much, the control he had on her made her skin feel on fire.

“Chat, please, I’m close.”

“Me too, Kitten.” His thumb pressed a little harder, he changed the angle of his thrusts too. Lifting her hips, he found the right spot when she started to shout her pleasure out. His left hand left her breast to cover her mouth. Leaning forward he sped up his hips and both fell over the edge with a shout, his mouth on her shoulder, lightly biting her to muffle himself. He removed his hand as they both stilled, their chests rising with their deep intakes. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before untying her hands. Tucking them both under the covers, Marinette cuddled up to hear him purr in contentment until she fell asleep.


	6. Day 6: I Carried You, Now Paris Ships Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda flows with the first 3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful and talented Australet who is a darling and deserves all the love! Good luck on your exams! I believe in you! <3

Marinette rolled away from the falling debris that the Akuma was causing. Her squeal alerted Chat Noir, he was racing on the rooftops toward the scene. He didn't see Ladybug, but saw the Akuma causing earthquakes and shaking the surrounding buildings. Jumping down on the ground, he ran toward Marinette.

“Time to go, Princess” Chat scooped her up in a princess carry, arm under her legs and the other around her back. Her arms automatically linked around his neck to hold on tight. He weaved through the cars and people, he knew all the people of Paris should be a priority but his instincts chose her. Her voice carried to his ears and he felt compelled to deliver her to safety, plus Ladybug would arrive soon, he hoped. Streets away, he finally set Marinette down, her arms stayed around his neck and he held a hand on her hip.

“Thanks for the save, Chat Noir.”

“Anything for you. I enjoyed spending time with your family the other day.” He gave a quick nuzzle into her neck and she giggled.

“You are welcome anytime. Will I see you tonight?”

“If you’ll have me?”

“Always.” She raised up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek, pulling back she saw the start of a blush just under his mask. “Go save Paris, I’ll have snacks for tonight.” Chat raised her hand to his lips in a goodbye. As soon as he was gone, she went down the street into another alley and transformed.

The Akuma was difficult, a wronged geologist who could cause massive damage. The Ladybug cure worked as it always did, fixing all the damage, even from Chat’s cataclysm. Their fist bump was quick as they both had beeping Miraculous.

“Chat Noir! Chat!” A reporter was calling him and he turned to them for a quick question, his lady also paused to listen.

“Who is the girl you carried? Is she a friend? A girlfriend? Who is-” Chat and Ladybug were blushing at the line of questioning. Chat put a hand on the back of his neck and chuckled.

“Uh, I guess you saw that earlier. That was my good friend Marinette, her family owns a great bakery over by the Notre Dame. Oh would you look at that, gotta run!” He held up his miraculous and it beeped. Ladybug left first and he ran off in the opposite direction, jumping up to run on rooftops before dropping down in an alley to detransform.

“Hey, Girlfriend?” Plagg was laughing up a storm before Adrien was able to find cheese to shut up his Kwami.

“Shut up, Plagg. They didn't see anything except me saving her.”

“Mmm sure.” Plagg flew into his shirt pocket and Adrien began his journey home. He realized he would definitely need to check the Ladyblog before seeing Marinette, he hoped he didn't ruin her privacy with putting their friendship like that. It was stupid but the questions sprung on him made him nervous. He would see his Princess later and maybe by then, the chatter would die down.

It didn't, in this case, the gossip exploded.

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony that night and started pacing. She must have heard his heavy footsteps because she peaked out of her trapdoor and asked him to come inside.

“Chat, we need to talk.”

“Princess, I’m sorry! I didn't know Paris would be like this, I mean, I only carried you. Now- Now they ship us! Did you know? We even have a name!”

“Marichat. Yes, I know. I’ve been following the Ladyblog since you saved me.” A half-truth since she was fighting an Akuma alongside him, but she paid attention when she got home. Chat started pacing in her room while she calmly took a seat on her chaise.

Chat must have had an idea because he paused then came to sit next to her, taking her hands in his.

“Princess, this means if people think we are dating then you could get hurt. You might become a target. I can't have that.”

“I’ll be fine. We just have to take it one step at a time.” She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed the edge of his mask, an interesting texture.

Chat sighed in content, closing his eyes. “One step at a time.” His eyes suddenly snapped open after a moment of silence. “Wait, will you be my girlfriend, Marinette? I might as well make  _ Marichat _ official.”

She laughed and hugged him. “Yes Chaton, I'm yours.”


	7. Day 7: Bri Protects Chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some actual BriChat :P

“Don't touch him!” Bridgette Cheng seemed to fly out of nowhere toward the Akuma with a bright red umbrella. Chat Noir was on the ground about to get covered in hot coffee. An Akumatized barista was making everything smell like delicious coffee but he couldn't think about that when it was scalding him. Her umbrella hit the arm of the Akuma and by some lucky miracle she was able to get in front of him and shield them from hot coffee. Acting on instinct to protect her and himself, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

“Keep the umbrella shield up and I'll get us out of this.” He growled in her ear while steadying her arm. His claws were digging into her, but she ignored it, he probably didn't realize how hard he was holding her.

Using her fast reflexes, she was able to keep them both clean from coffee. He moved his hands off her and she drove forward to hit the Akuma. Chat grit his teeth,  _ this stubborn woman, can't she see I'm trying to keep her out of danger. _ He rolled away and got behind the Akuma. He stuck him on the back of the head, right after Bridgette jabbed her umbrella into the Akuma’s stomach. Using his tail, he was able to secure the Akuma’s hands.

“Go! You have put yourself in enough danger. I have him contained, Ladybug will be here soon to cleanse the Akuma. Leave.” She was a little shocked at his snippy tone but also realized she was a civilian and being harmed on his watch would be bad. Paris already wasn't his biggest fan.

She nodded then waved as she ran off to transform. When she arrived back on the scene after circling the block, he already had the Akuma in his hand. She cleansed it and cured the city. She saw him leaving and got his attention.

“Chat? What's the hurry?”

“A civilian almost got hurt. I need to check on her.”  _ Is he talking about me? _

“Did they get hurt though? What happened? I'm sure they are already on their way home to their family.” Chat paused, he looked from his lady then down the street in the direction Bri ran off in.

“You're right. I'll check on her later, I'm sure she is fine.” The heroes then greeted reporters then after a quick question or two they decided to talk on a rooftop.

Chat relayed the scene and how she came in, she tuned out and sent him on his way for the rest of the afternoon. He praised her, called her brave, but also reckless with no regard to her own safety. That was true, but he needed to know civilians care for him, that she did.

Bridgette spent the rest of the night sketching new outfits to design. Once it became late enough, she made some hot chocolate and pulled out some tiramisu. Carefully balancing her tray of goodies, she was able to make it up to the balcony and set it by her lounger. She realized it was going to be a chilly night, Bri went back down to grab a blanket. When she returned, she found Chat, leaning against the railing with one of the mugs of hot chocolate. His cat ears were flat on his head, but he perked up when he heard her. Setting down the blanket on her chair, she grabbed a mug and sat in front of him on the chair.

“What’s wrong?” He huffed and looked away from her, drinking from his mug. She drank some of her own before getting up to stand next to him.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to check on you.” This didn't seem like the Chat she knew, then again, she only knew him as Ladybug.

“Thank you. I’m fine, I’m glad you are okay.” She turned away and his eyes followed her movements,  _ assessment _ , he told himself. She set her hot chocolate down and bent to pick up the blanket to cover herself. Bridgette’s shirt rose up and his sharp green eyes zoomed in on some purple dots. He set his mug down silently and stepped forward, behind her, his hand on her arm stilled her and his left hand lifted her shirt.

“What do you think you are doing!?” Her elbow came back into his stomach and he stepped back while she spun around.

“Sorry! I-I just noticed some bruising and wanted a closer look.” He held up his hands, trying to prove his innocence. Chat’s green eyes were what told her the truth and she gently lifted the side of her shirt he wanted to look at. Looking down she noticed the purple shapes.  _ Must have happened earlier. _

Chat moved closer and behind her once again. He didn't touch her until she was about to lower her shirt. She froze, the cool material of his glove flooded her senses as his hand grazed her hip. His left hand laid directly over the purple marks and he pressed lightly before wrenching his hand back.

“I’m sorry, this was my fault.”

“How?”

“The shape is from my hand, my claws. I held you too tight, I hurt you.” She turned around and held his face in her hands, his eyes got wide, but he didn’t move.

“I’m safe. I felt no pain, I still don't. Please, Chat, don’t worry.”

“I know I shouldn’t, but I unfortunately feel some sort of stupid need to protect you, Bridgette.” He tried to turn his head away from her gaze, his tail flicked angrily behind him. Her laugh rang out in the night and her hands left his face in order to move and pick up her mug.

“You silly Kitty, of course you feel the need to protect, I felt the same. That's why I couldn't stand that Akuma possibly hitting you.” She blushed a bit and lifted her cup to take a sip. He hoped she couldn't tell, but he was a little red under the mask.

He cleared his throat and his tail flicked one last time. “Well, I should be off. Goodnight Bridgette.”

“Goodnight, Chat Noir.” He left, and she sunk into her lounger and sighed.  _ Wow, what a day. _


	8. Day 8: Vamp and Kitty Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermay and Marichat May Day 8 prompts combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This barely fits the prompts but meh :P

Felix Noir was sunning himself in the dwindling sunlight, his black shark tail flicking in the water. He would soon leave his sanctuary for food and treasure. The closest port was his favorite, always full of careless humans who carried shiny objects. His collection was growing, and he often wondered if he was one of these ‘dragons’ his mother used to tell him about. Thinking about his mother made him scowl, he left his rock and started out toward the port.

Bridgette was finally able to escape work, the dressmaker she worked at was busy with new gowns for the upcoming ball. She quickly made her way to the beach, shell bag in hand. The sun was setting, and she wanted to see if anyone left any shells. Starting in her usual spot she made her way to a cove with tide pools. She found one or two shells and when she got to the tide pools, she spends some time watching the little creatures there. Continuing her walk she went further away from her usual spots, lifted her skirt, and waded into the water. She crept around the edge of the cove and could see the port in the distance, she decided to continue her search till she got there. Bri started to hum and eventually she started to sing, the sun was setting but the lack of light wasn't bothering her.

Felix was on his way to the port when he felt something, he wasn't sure what, so he stuck his head above the water. Looking around he saw someone on the beach, swimming closer he noticed it was a young woman humming to herself and picking up shells. He stayed low in the water, his large black tail hidden, his stormy grey eyes watched her carefully. When she started singing it sent a shock to his system, no siren he had ever met could compare to her. He drifted closer and closer, his tail skimmed the bottom sand and he was surprised she hadn't noticed him. His compulsion to collect came into effect but he didn't see anything shiny around. After some time, Felix realized that he wanted to have her, she was beautiful, better than any trinket he had. He noticed her getting close to his usual docks, and that the sun had set.

Bridgette stopped singing when it was dark, she was close to the docks, so she hurried her pace, being out too late could be troublesome. Ahead on the beach she saw many ships and men milling about the docks and surrounding area. She had to beware, sailors and pirates in this area could be particularly ruthless. She was almost to the walkway leading back to town when someone shouted at her. She froze, the voice did not sound good, chills ran down her spine and she slowly turned, readying herself for a possible defense.

Felix watched from under a deck, he saw the girl attempt to leave the beach but the men she didn't see were gaining on her. He became worried for her safety, the men were quite large compared to her small stature, he was sure that even he was a head taller than her. He was so thankful for his advanced vision now, in shark form everything was clear, and the night was nothing. If he was human, it would be different, the eyesight would decline but he would still have his strength if he needed to defend her. A quick change would be extremely risky now. He hoped nothing would happen where he would have to intervene. There were too many watchful eyes around tonight.

“Hey! Girl! Stop!” He watched her freeze then turn, she looked ready to fight and he felt proud.

“Is there a problem?” Her singing voice was lovely but the sass behind these words solidified his need to have her.

“Where you off to miss? Why don't you come with us, and we can give you a tour of our ship” The taller of the two men spoke and came closer.

“Uh no. I'd rather not.” She tried to emphasize her displeasure at being stopped and quickly turned to sprint off and away.

Bridgette wasn't fast enough. The man reached his hand out and captured her upper arm in his meaty grip and she started to thrash.

“Let go of me!” She attempted to punch him, but he just captured her other arm. She started screaming and kicking when she was lifted off the ground.

Felix watched with horror as his possible mate was dragged back down the beach. She was so close to escaping the men, she fought, and he was proud. He couldn't help her now though, only watch and plot his revenge on them. How dare they take his new-found treasure. Careful not to be spotted, he watched them throw her bag of shells back into the ocean. The smaller man gagged her to muffle her screams and the larger man hiked her over his shoulder, she continued to kick. She thrashed all she could until the man put his hand on her ass and she instantly stilled. Felix unleashed a lethal growl and the men paused to stare into the ocean. He hid under the water watching them, he was livid. They moved on but the hold on the girl had him murderous. While under the water he dove to find her bag of shells they had thrown in the ocean. Collecting it he secured it closed and carried it with him while he continued to watch where the pirates would take the girl.

The port was full of ships, unfortunately one of the ships closer to the end was this rude pirate’s. Bri had fought and now she slumped and saved her energy, she would need it for an escape later. The threat of these men touching her had her compliant, she wouldn't want to anger them. If she was smart, maybe she could still get out of this with her innocence intact.

The pirates took her aboard a nearby ship and she was out of his range of sight. They all seemed excited to have her and he felt his anger rise. If he wasn't careful, he might end up murdering this entire port. The need for blood was calling more sharks to the area, he could sense them in the water. Attempting to be patient, his pointed ears twitched, listening closely for her. The more he thought about her the more he felt this overwhelming connection to her, he didn't know much about mates, but he was sure she was special to him and him alone.

Bridgette was curled up on a bed, nicer than most, she assumed this was the captain’s quarters. The men deposited her here and left. She wondered if her family would even notice her missing. She lived alone now, sure her parents visited her, but they were sometimes too busy at their bakery to make visits. Their next scheduled visit was next weekend and today was Friday. She started to cry, what if she never saw her family again, her friends, her boss, everyone. The ship creaked and started to move, she sighed, she fought, and she lost, now she had to deal with the consequences. She hoped the captain would be lenient on her, she didn't even know who he was or what the name of the ship was. All she could do was hope.

Felix saw the ship leave the dock, The North Star, and it was heading out into the open ocean. Tonight, he was fortunate, it was a new moon, so the darkness coated everything. He stayed close and followed the ship. His ears zoomed in on her cries every time his head came above the water. She was in the south of the ship, under the helm, he figured she was safe since most of them were above on the deck or in the front part of the ship. About two hours later the ship slowed and anchored. Her sobs had quieted long ago, and he knew when they dropped the nets that would be his chance to save her. Sharks were circling and at the ready, this would take cunning and precision, it was times like these he wished Claude was here to help.

The nets were thrown into the water and he dove under the water to communicate with the sharks to stay away. Underwater communication was much easier than human language, he knew enough but it always got confusing, luckily, he never stayed on land long enough to put it to use. Felix waited till the nets started to be pulled in, quickly he dove into one. He scared some fish right out and started to press on the net like he was fighting to get out. It would make the humans feel better if they thought they caught him by accident. He heard them yelling when he was spotted outside the water, he thrashed a bit more until he was pulled onto the deck. The anger he felt earlier returned as he spotted the man who had touched his love. The crew gasped as they witnessed him in the nets, his large black shark tail blended with the shadows and his grey green eyes shined bright with the black scales around his eyes.

“It’s a merman! Secure him before he sings!” He paused his motions to stare at who he assumed was the captain. He was a mershark not a siren, did they not know the difference? He knew humans were intelligent, but this was a very low bunch. Crossing his arms, he frowned at the crew, let them think they’ve won, for now. Slowly he was untangled from the net and he played docile, only the occasional hissing and tail wag. He flopped around on the deck for a bit before grabbing a fish, he smiled his fangs at the man who took the girl and bit into the fish, keeping eye contact. When he finished he was saw the blood and smiled more, he then threw the fish remains to the waiting sharks. He didn't eat much, just enough to make it look like he did. Checking his claws and flicking his tail he waited for them to do something. It was the captain who spoke first.

“What are you?”

“A catfish.” Felix deadpanned in response, he got a few chuckles before the captain shushed them and glared coming closer.

“A merman huh? I’ve heard of your kind, never caught one of my own.”

“I am quite certain you have never heard of  _ my _ kind. First, you don't need to worry about me singing. I am  _ not _ a siren!” He growled out. “Now choose! Throw me back or keep me for profit.” He was baiting them, if needed he could easily jump back onto the ship if thrown into the water.

“What's your name?”

“Noir. Obviously.” He pointed toward his large black tail, it was drying out and he would need to transform soon.  _ Have humans gotten stupider every century? _

The captain pulled a large knife out and Felix flicked his tail. “I bet that tail will fetch a pretty penny.”

“Mmm, I’m sure it would. Too bad you will never have it. Now let's talk about the girl over there.” His clawed hand pointed to the door where he was sure she was.

“Girl? What girl?” The captain seemed genuinely confused and Felix smirked, showing off his fangs then turned to face the man who took her.

“Why I was certain  _ that _ man had his hands on her and deposited her there. I could be wrong, but I’m not!” Noir raised his voice to get his anger across to everyone, he would show no mercy when the time was right.

“Kol! What is  _ it _ talking about?”

“I’m a he.” His interjection went ignored.

Bridgette woke up to the yelling voices outside on the deck. Tears were dried on her face and she figured she cried herself to sleep. Getting up as quiet as possible, she pressed her ear to the door to hear better.

“I was going to tell you Captain! I got her for you!”  _ They must be talking about me. _

She tried to open the door but couldn't, it rattled a bit and she stopped as to not draw attention. Looking around she tried to find something she could use to defend herself when they came for her. In the background she could hear shouting and a strange hissing but paid it no mind, she was on a mission to escape.

Felix heard her wake and prattle around, he needed to make a move now. Carefully he positioned himself, then gave a large flick of his tail to the nearest pirate. They shouted as they fell overboard, and their scream was quickly silenced by the sharks. Felix then hissed and dove at the next closest crew member. Blood soon soaked the deck and he was about to transform when he realized the pirate from before wasn't killed yet. He killed his friend who helped him already and the captain. Felix transformed and hissed in pain, shedding his tail, his body turning human right before the pirate’s eyes, who was hidden behind a barrel near the door.

Bridgette was on the bed cowering with a steak knife, it was the only sensible weapon she found. The gruesome sounds she had heard sounded straight out of a horror story. She secretly hoped they wouldn’t discover her, or if they did, maybe spare her life. Something hit the door with a large bang and she jumped.

“Help me! Please!” The door rattled and opened before slamming closed again. The screams and growling that followed had her peering closer at the door, she stood, knife at the ready. The screams died and turned to a gargle and she saw the red blood flood under the door. Gasping she took a step back and screamed when the door opened.

Felix stood in the doorway, he watched his beauty, frozen with a knife in her hand. They stared at one another before he slowly blinked at her, he hoped she would understand the meaning. She seemed to relax but then took in the rest of his appearance, a cloth he quickly wrapped around him to cover himself, humans were sensitive about nudity he learned. Her eyes went wide, and he looked down at himself to see what was wrong.  _ Oh. _ He was covered in blood, he shrugged and walked closer to her, it would wash off once they hit the water.

Bri rushed forward when he took a step, knife raised and a slight battle cry. Felix easily disarmed her and took her into his arms.

“Princess, please. Can't you see I’m here to rescue you?” She stilled, he had her in his arms and his voice was sweet like honey.

“Who are you?”

“Noir, for now. Do you want to get out of here, Princess?”

“What makes you think I’ll go with you? And my name is Bridgette.” Wow stubborn, perfect.

“Mmm, Bridgette, lovely.” He started to pull her out the door and she went with him, she felt safe in his arms. He paused by the opening in the railing, she looked around and gasped. Quickly he grabbed her chin and made her make eye contact with him. “Don’t look at that. I can be a messy eater. I’ll get you back to land, but you must trust me. Do you?”

She paused to think but looking into his eyes and his slow blink, she made up her mind. “You saved my life, yes.” Bridgette felt the strong arms wrap around her tighter and Noir slowly leaned down. His lips brushed hers gently, then with a little more pressure. She gasped, he had stolen her first kiss, surprisingly she wasn’t that disappointed. Distracted by the kiss, he maneuvered them both over the side of the boat and into the darkness of the ocean below.


	9. Day 9: Belt Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leads off from Days 1, 2, 3 and 6. Day 10 will directly follow, but will be NSFW!

Chat Noir was once again in Marinette’s living room with her parents, drinking hot chocolate. Her parents were asking him questions, mostly about being a hero and his intentions with their daughter. Marinette returned with warm cookies and gave some to him before curling up next to him with her own plate. His tail, of its own accord, circled her waist and he blushed hoping her parents wouldn't notice.

“I want to keep Marinette safe, knowing my identity wouldn't be safe. Please know I will always protect her. You know the media is saying things about us but-”

Marinette interrupted her kitty, “What Chat is trying to say is that everything is fine.”

“We believe you,” Her mother said, and her father added, “You are both adults, and we trust you. Just because you are 18 doesn't mean you should let your hormones be in charge though.”

“Yes Sir.” “Papa!” Marinette flushed and put her plate down, she was finished with her cookies. She turned to Chat and took his plate while he ate the last two and drank from his mug. Lifting herself off the couch she had the plates in one hand and was about to leave when she felt a tug on her wrist. It was Chat’s tail, wrapped around her wrist, she eyed it, then made eye contact with Chat before drawing his attention to her predicament.

“Sorry, Princess.” His tail unwound from around her wrist and she giggled at his sheepish look. Her parents noticed their exchanged and decided it was getting late.

“Don’t stay up too late you two, I’m sure you both have school tomorrow.”

Marinette sighed loudly from the kitchen. “Yes, Maman.”

Chat stood and shook hands with Tom and Sabine gave the boy a hug goodnight. Mari bid her parents goodnight with hugs and kisses before going to Chat and wrapping her arms around him. He embraced her back and kissed her forehead, his tail swishing behind him in a content manner. Right when he thought he would start purring from her warmth, she pulled away and looked up at him.

“I got you something, it’s in my room.”

He leaned down to nuzzle her exposed neck. “Mmm, show me.” He pulled back and she took his hand to lead him up to her room, even though he could navigate the way up with his eyes closed.

“Sit and close your eyes.” Marinette lead him up to her bed and had him seated cross legged in the middle with his eyes closed. Hurrying to the gift’s hiding spot, she waved goodnight to Tikki, and quickly passed her some cookies she had kept in her pocket. She jumped on the bed and it jostled Chat, he blindly reached out to steady her and she crawled into his lap. His tail wrapped around her thigh, some desire to secure her, he was wondering about his instincts when he was around her.

“Open.” His eyes snapped open and zoomed in on her beautiful ocean eyes. He smiled, and she blushed, holding a small fish shaped pouch with an interesting aroma coming from it. She handed it to him and he rolled it around in his clawed hand before bringing it to his nose to sniff.

“What is this wonderful smell? Did you sew this yourself?”

“Do you like it? It’s catnip.” Chat’s eyes blew wide with the realization of what she had given him. Did she even realize what she had done, probably not considering her excited innocent tone. Tonight was going too fast and he hoped he could escape before he did something of cataclysmic proportions.


	10. Day 10: Catnip (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leads off day 9 but is NSFW!!

“Do you like it? It’s catnip.” Chat’s eyes blew wide with the realization of what she had given him. Did she even realize what she had done, probably not considering her excited innocent tone. Tonight was going way to fast and he hoped he could escape before he did something of cataclysmic proportions. 

“Princess. Marinette. Do you realize what you have given me?” He asked in a serious tone, did she know what really happened to cats who were exposed to catnip.

“I thought you could play with it and relax. Some cats get hyper and playful and some sleep. I hoped it would mellow you out since you always seem a little bouncy.” She giggled and didn't seem to understand his dilemma. He gently set the toy aside and tried to ease her out of his lap. He could already feel the catnip taking effect and muddying his thoughts.

“I love that you made me this, but I am not going to get hyper or sleepy.”

“Chat? What’s wrong? Why are you pushing me away?” He was practically falling off the bed trying to distance himself from her, the smell of the herb in the air mixed with her own scent was driving him crazy.

“Mari, please I need to leave.” He turned to climb up to her roof, but his damn tail once again got in the way. She was pulling on it, holding him in the room.

“Chat Noir. Tell me!”

“Horny,” He choked out. He couldn't even look at her, the suit felt too hot and tight. “Catnip can make cats horny.” Silence followed till he felt her mold herself to his back, he sputtered.

“I know. Trust me, I did research, please stay.”

He took a deep, calming breath. “You sure?”

“Yes, stay.”

He turned in her arms and swooped down to capture her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back with enthusiasm, pulling him closer to her. His arms went around her waist and lifted her, walking the short distance to the bed. Breaking the kiss, he attempted to get the outside air to his heated skin, he pulled his bell down to start unzipping himself before getting distracted by Marinette. She helped him undress her, down to her bra and panties before he needed more contact. Chat rubbed himself all over her, her scent and the catnip in the air was driving him insane. He nuzzled and licked her neck, she moaned, and her hand went to his hair. Usually he was careful with his claws, but he couldn't be patient. He sliced the front of her bra and her breasts spilled out. He licked and nipped his way down her neck, to the valley of her cleavage, before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

She felt on fire, her hands attempted to touch him, but he captured them in one hand and held them above her head. He paid equal attention to her other breast and when she was thrashing with want he finally released her. The hand not holding her arms shred her panties and she mourned the loss. She thought he was taking her bra off but instead he used it to secure her wrists together. Her breathing speed up when he moved her panties to touch her.

“Chat, please. I need you"

He said nothing but continued to pleasure her, the fact he was still in the suit turned her on even more. When she was begging and bucking her hips for more he stopped. She almost screamed. 

He chuckled. “Patience, Princess.” he stepped back and got undressed, pushing the suit down to his knees. Chat grabbed her legs and pulled her closer, teasing her with his tip.

“You ready Mari?”

“Yes! Please Chat! Just fuck me already!” 

“Dirty girl.” He moved to sheath himself in her as quickly as possible. He stilled, and she adjusted to him while he purred and kissed her neck. He hissed when he slowly pulled out and they both groaned when he pushed back in. A slow rhythm was made, and she felt the pressure build quickly.

“Faster.” She moaned out and he obliged, his hips tilting to hit her in just the right way. She started to get too loud and he took her shredded panties and put them in her mouth. She screamed around them when she blew apart, legs shaking, she was tight and wet. Chat thrust a little harder and more erratic while she rode out her orgasm. He pulled out and mumbled a warning as he came across her stomach.

Catching his breath, he undid her restraint and pulled the cotton from her pretty mouth. He threw them aside and grabbed some tissues to clean them up. She sat up and he maneuvered himself back into the suit. _Plagg is gonna kill me._

“Thanks for the catnip sweetheart.” he kissed her forehead and helped her get under the covers, tucking her in.

“No cuddles?” She yawned, it was late for both of them.

“Another time, I promise.” A sweet kiss on her lips and they bid one another goodnight, promising to see one another again.


	11. Day 11: Are You Doodling Chat Noir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Adrinette. Dedicated to Lairep who is a darling and needs all my love and support!

“Hey Marinette!” She ignored him, or rather, she didn't notice or hear Adrien enter the classroom. Alya elbowed her and she looked up, right into his green eyes.   
  
“H-Hi Adrien!” She looked back to her sketchbook to avoid embarrassing herself, but she was also immersed in this sketch of Chat Noir. Adrien doesn't sit yet and instead watched her.   
  
“Are you doodling Chat Noir?”   
  
“Y-Yea. He seemed down lately, and I hoped to cheer him up.” She dropped her pencil and covered her mouth, eyes wide. Did she give herself away? Adrien was just as shocked as she was and tried to help her cover up so Alya wouldn't get suspicious.   
  
“How do you plan on giving it to him.” She sighed in relief and sent him a thankful looking glance.   
  
“I’m hoping to catch him after an Akuma or just, if he comes to the bakery.” Not wishing to elaborate, she picked her pencil backup and continued with her sketch. She had many little designs of him.   
  
“The one with the croissant is cute.” Adrien found it was his favorite, a cute chibi version of himself with the pastry stuffed in his mouth.   
  
“Thanks Adrien!” He sat down, and class soon started.   
  
It wasn't till the end of school when he got a peek at her drawings again. She had drawn out a mini comic and he unfortunately recognized it from the time he made an awkward situation even more awkward. The baton incident he called it.   
  
“What’s that Pr- err, Marinette?” She startled easily and looked up at him with her big beautiful blue eyes.   
  
“Oh, I’m just recreating a moment Chat and I shared one time. It was funny but awkward, he tried to be smooth and failed but I secretly liked it.” She liked him when he was silly and awkward, why hadn't he noticed this more. He was about to sit next to her and watch her color when a honk distracted both, it was his driver.   
  
“Well good luck, I hope you can give it to Chat Noir when you are finished.”   
  
“Thanks Adrien. Have fun at your Chinese lesson.” She didn't look up and he almost inquired on how she knew but the horn honked again, and he hurried into the waiting car.   
  
Marinette stretched later that night, she had just finished coloring all her sketches of Chat when she heard a knock on her window. She let him inside and handed him a plate of croissants.   
  
“I made you something… I don't know if you will like it though.”   
  
“I’ll love anything you give me, Princess.” He set the plate down and took her into his arms, nuzzling her neck. “Show me.”   
  
She pulled the collection of papers from behind her back and gave them to him. He kept his tail around her, so she wouldn't shy away and began to look at them. He laughed at the ones she thought he would and her spirits lifted with his.   
  
“These are amazing, Marinette! Even the baton incident one.” She giggled with him.   
  
“That one is my favorite too.” He gave her a light kiss and tucked the art into his suit pocket.   
  
“So, movie or outing?”   
  
She moved away to grab her coat. “Outing. Remember that I get to pick.”   
  
“Anything for you, Princess.”


	12. Day 12: Touch Starved (Borderline NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brichat Stripper AU thats borderline NSFW I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to the Discord for being so supportive. *Mwah* Kisses loves. Songs to give a listen to: Fetish - Selena Gomez, Blow Your Mind - Dua Lipa, and Animals - Maroon 5.

Bridgette couldn't believe Allegra was dragging her here, tonight of all nights. The neon red letters above their head spelled “Chateau” and from what she knew, the inside would be a castle. The line moved forward, and Bridgette began to complain again.

“Allegra! The last thing I want to do is go to a  _ strip club _ for my birthday!” She was hissing the words out, her arm still secure in her friend’s grip.

“Stop complaining! This is a premier facility, the reviews are amazing, and I assure you, this Chat Noir is HOT!” Bridgette stopped when they were finally let in, the bouncer wished her happy birthday and she thanked him. Both gasped when they saw the interior, it really was like a castle. Blood red curtains, grey bricks, and the main stage was surrounded by towers and there was a second smaller stage, both had poles.

“Drinks!” Allegra yelled at her then dragged Bri to the bar. “My friend turns 24 today!” The surrounding patrons cheered, and 4 shots were put in front of them. She picked one up and cheered with Allegra, downing one and immediately downing the other. She realized she might need the courage to get through this night, this wasn't like her at all.

“This way, I reserved us seats.”

“When did you have time to do that?”

“Two weeks ago.” She sputtered, apparently, he decision to come here was decided before tonight. Two chairs were near the stage with other grouping of chairs, three rows back were a group of middle aged woman all screaming at the current man dancing.

“I’ll be right back. Just enjoy and I’ll be back before Chat comes on.” Bri checked her watch, it was quarter to 10 and the dark-skinned man was starting on his second song. There was something sensual about him, he prattled around the audience, dancing near them. She looked away to check her phone, responding to more birthday wishes. The 3 seats behind her were soon filled with girls her age, they were being especially loud with their squealing.

“I heard Chat Noir has a no touch policy.”

“Yea, he has a strict rule, he mostly uses the pole and main stage though. He is a fabulous dancer even if he doesn't take off as much as others.” More cheering as the man on stage shed his tear away pants to display a dark green thong.

Bridgette would appreciate someone who danced instead of just getting rid of their clothes to music. She always thought pole dancing was an art and she looked forward to this Chat Noir treating it as so. The man soon ended his set and a beat later a blond woman appeared in all white, she wore a music themed mask and posed under the spotlight. Fetish by Selena Gomez started, and the woman began to move, her hair was blond and piled on her head, her outfit looked tight and Bri wondered how she was going to get out of it.

“AH! Melodie is here tonight!”

“She is always so graceful!”

This ‘Melodie’ continued her dance and she found her beautiful. The girls were right, she was graceful and incorporated ballet into her routine, she came down through the audience half way through the song and shot a wink in Bridgette’s direction. Her cheeks flamed, and she couldn't look away as the girl climbed up on the pole in the middle of the room. She paused to unzip the front of her outfit to reveal white lace and beading. The dance continued before the few ending notes where she ended up at center stage. The lights went to red and she slowly started unzipping her entire outfit to Britney Spears’ Gimme More. The crowd went wild when she got right down into a split. An amazing feat was had when she twisted her body upright and dove right up the pole. Amazed, Bridgette didn't even the routine had ended until the roaring cheers around her pierced her ears. It was almost 10 and people were scrambling around the stage and the seating.

Bri checked her phone and was about to message Allegra when she returned to her seat a little flushed.

“Hey girl! Long line at the restroom.” Her hair seemed a little out of sorts but still fell beautifully down her back.

“Did you put on more makeup?”

“Uh, just a little, you, uh, you never know.” She seemed a little nervous for some reason but Bri let it pass.

“So that Melodie was special, I can't wait to see this mysterious Chat Noir. I heard he doesn't let people touch him.”

Allegra laughed. “Oh yes. I should have told you that, but who knows, he might change his mind someday. Glad you came around. Who knows, maybe you will be back before you know it.”

“Ha! I doubt it, but thanks for inviting me.”

“Compliments from Melodie.” A bartender interrupted them to bring them both red fruity looking drinks. Bri hesitantly took one and Allegra downed hers before handing it back.

“Thank you.” Bri sipped hers quickly before the next show would start.

Just after depositing her glass on a passing bartender’s tray, the place got darker and an MC started introductions.

“The moment you all have been waiting for is finally here! Our resident Chat Noir!” A black leather clad man came out to the stage, he had a belt tail, black mask, and cat ears that contrasted nicely with his blond hair. “I heard it was a special ladies birthday tonight too!” Cheers erupted, and Chat turned to the MC to listen. A mini spotlight was shown on her area and seat and Allegra made her stand up, she blushed and shifted, a bit uncomfortable. “Happy 24th to Bridgette, I’m told tonight is her first night. You are all in luck because I also heard Chat has a new song. Enjoy!” Bri plopped in her seat and hissed at Allegra.

“You told them! That's why you were gone so long!”

She giggled and patted her arm. “One of many reasons. Now, pay attention.”

The light shifted to Chat Noir on the main stage and she was able to see more details, she was so close she could see his stormy eyes staring back at her. Right when the first musical note started he sent her a wink and began swaying his hips and twirling his belt. Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa started and Chat moved swiftly, her eyes were glued. He strut around the stage and had a huge smile on his lips. Clearly this was his element, he was also very flexible in the leather, she noted he must have had done ballet or some dance lessons as well. On one of the ‘Mwah’ lyrics he blew a kiss in her direction. He ran his hands down his body with a body roll and struts to the edge of the stage near her. Jumping down he started dancing toward the audience and many people started screaming, especially the loud girls behind her. She couldn't even have words as he smirked at her and came right in front of her. He stepped closer while pulling her up, she went to take a step back, but he made eye contact with her and took her hand.

_ Yeah, I'm so bad _

_ Best that you’ve had _

_ I guess you’re digging the show _

His hand guided hers to his bell and helped her pull it down, she was frozen, he was allowing her to touch him. Together, he had her pull it all the way down, and then took her hand to smooth up his abdominal muscles and chest.

_ Open the door _

_ You want some more _

_ When you wanna leave, let me know _

His eyes were blown wide with lust and excitement, she must have looked the same. He brought her hand up his neck and ultimately left a kiss on her palm and gave another wink before flying backwards and continuing his routine. He was amazing, the moves, the sheen cover of sweat on his muscles, he was gorgeous but also artistic. The way he twirled around the pole with extension and hip thrusts drove her and every woman in there wild. Allegra pulled her back down to sit when he came back through to climb onto the center stage. He strut around and twirled the tail before sending a kiss to the audience. His hips swayed, and her eyes followed his every moment. He blew one last kiss as the lyrics ended.

The song switched to Animals from Maroon 5 and everyone was screaming, even Bridgette. His smirk was devious, and he set into his familiar routine, she realized this was 100% his song and must be his signature. The pole was use, his hands raked down himself multiple times and she wished for everything he rolled his hips that she were there to roll back. She said she wouldn't come back after tonight but watching Chat Noir she wondered if she would go back on those words. He was mesmerizing, and she couldn't resist licking her lips and crossing her legs. He caught her, or so she thinks and sent her another wink. By the time the song ended, and his dance had him on his knees at the edge of the stage, chest heaving with each breath. The lights changed, and the crowd erupted again. Bri jumped up and was clapping and cheering for him, Allegra was right beside her and eyeing her with her own devious smirk. He stood, bowed, and left the stage. The girls dampened her perfect mood behind them once again with their comments.

“Ugh! I can’t believe tonight of all nights he changes it up.”

“And he chose her!” The chatterboxes left their seats, but it did raise questions within her.

“Allegra? Did you know anything about this?”

“Honestly I never saw this coming. I mentioned it was your birthday and first time, but I never thought Chat would do something like this.” She went quiet and stared at the side of the stage in thought.

“Well, what now?”

Allegra snapped out of her thoughts. “Now, we drink!” Bri giggled at her fist in the air.

“Alright, get us drinking and I’ll hit the restroom, hopefully it won't be as long as your time. Where is it?”

“Oh! Over there.” The mischievous glint in her eyes had Bri a little worried but she went in the direction she told her to go. Allegra pulled her phone out to text Plagg, the Stage manager to let Bri pass to the back. He must have seen the performance Chat did and would know exactly where to direct her. She went to the bar and ordered a drink for herself before heading to the MC booth to chat with Claude, she knew Bri might be awhile before she found the restroom.

Felix was pacing in his dressing room after the performance, he couldn't believe he broke his own no touching rule. Allegra mentioned her friend and their birthday, he assumed he would just wink and give them a suggestive hip thrust but when he saw her he couldn't resist. When the spotlight shined on her, he was captivated, her beauty was astounding. The new song gave him confidence and he couldn't help but get close to her, he felt a connection and hoped she did too. He wanted her to come back, to make it a show she would want to see again. As Chat he was real, not just some model for his father’s brand. There was a knock on his door and then it opened to reveal her, Bridgette. He was still in the outfit, instantly his hands went to his face to make sure the mask was still in place, he sighed in relief, it was.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I was told the bathroom was back here. I’ll just-”

“No wait!” He leapt forward to grab her forearm. “Stay a bit. Please”

She hummed and shut the door, she let him lead her to his couch and saw he had some snacks laid out from her bakery.

“The sweetest thing?” He looked confused and she pointed to the colorful macarons.

“Oh, yes, my favorite bakery. Do you know them?”

“I am them. I mean, my parents run the bakery and I help out.” he was surprised, he had never seen her there, only her parents, he would have remembered her.

“I must have been there at all the wrong times. I haven't seen you before tonight.”

“Tonight was- Why did you do what you did?” She paused, she was curious what brought on his behavior tonight. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't need to go to the bathroom she just wanted a moment out of the crowds.

He looked into her eye and took her hand in his. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, but-”

He took her hand and held it to his bare chest, over his heart. “You felt a connection, didn't you? I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you tonight.” She was dazed.

“I felt it.” His other hand moved to her cheek.

“Just feel, breathe. I broke my own rules for you, I had to know how you felt. I was enlightened.”

He dipped his head and pulled her face closer to place a kiss upon her lips. The sparks were instant, fireworks, she pressed herself into him more, her hand firm on his chest. He moved his hand and tugged her closer, she went one step further and pushed him back, then straddled his lap. The leather felt tighter and Felix gasped. Her innocent nature was gone and in its place was a vixen who drove him wild. Her tongue dived to meet his and their kiss intensified. Time meant nothing, and he had one arm out of the suit and she had her red blouse open. He marked her neck and was making his way to her cleavage when there was a knock on the door. They froze.

“Chat! I know you are still here. Either do another set or go home it’s half past 11!” Bridgette heard the time and scrambled off Chat, trying to fix her clothing. Felix sighed and responded to Plagg.

“I’m leaving soon, don't worry!” He turned to Bri, but she was already dressed and was fixing her hair. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Princess? Will you return to my castle?”

“You must think yourself clever with the name  _ chat _ eau.” She turned in his arms to look at him and placed her hand at the edge of his mask. He grabbed her wrist and held it, he couldn't have her unmask him so soon.

“I didn't name it, but I am a Prince of sorts.”

“Can I know who you are?” She rubbed the edge of the black mask.

He wanted to pull away but the contact they shared was addicting. “Not tonight. Please come back, or I’ll be forced to walk into the bakery like this.” He kissed her palm like he did earlier.

“Yes, I’ll return.”

“Will you come see me after as well?” He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss on both sides.

“That was unplanned, my friend said the bathrooms were this way and then the man who let me in pointed to your door.” Felix figured out this ‘friend’ must have been Allegra, she had alluded to Bri earlier and how they would ‘be a good match’. He pulled back and lead her to the door, dropping a kiss on her lips.

“Till next time, Princess.”

“Bye, Chat Noir.”

She left and went to find Allegra, Felix took a deep breathe, he could still smell her all around him. Both realized their bodies tingled with want, who would have known they were starving for each other's touch.


	13. Day 13: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Days 1-3, 6, 9 and 10.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Marinette shouted and the ladybugs swept across the city. Instead of curing the destruction it caused more. Buildings crumbled and flames sprouted from everywhere, Marinette panicked. Chat was gone and the city was in ruin, nothing she could do to help. She darted down the street to an alley to detransform then rushed to her house. The bakery was on fire and Chat Noir was crying on the street, head in his hands. He was covered in soot and grime. Mari yelled and he turned to her, relief on his face before sadness took over.

“Princess! You are okay!” Chat leapt off the ground and swept her into a tight hug.

“Where are my parents?” She hugged him back but looked toward the flaming bakery.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I couldn’t save them.”

“Wha-” She started to cry and he held her, both falling to the ground when her knees gave out. Her parents were dead and it was all her fault. She opened her purse, too overcome when the destruction first happened to ask Tikki.

“Tikki! What happened? Why!?” Chat was visibly shocked, his lady was right there. Tikki flew out and up to their tear stained faces.

“I’m so sorry Marinette, it's because I'm dying. My time with you has been too long.” Tikki fell to the ground and started convulsing. Marinette screamed and reached for her, only to pull back, burned. Tikki had literally burnt up, blue hot flames, just like her parents and her home.

Suddenly Mari was shaken awake by a distressed Chat Noir. “Princess, Marinette! Wake up, you are having a bad dream!” She launched herself upright and Chat took her into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“It’s okay babe. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Marinette sniffled and tried to control her sobs. “W-Well, I was Ladybug,” She chose her words carefully, now would be the worst time to reveal her identity. “I yelled Miraculous Ladybug but instead of healing everything got destroyed, my home, the city, everything was fire. It was terrible.” She hugged him tightly and he re arranged their limbs to cuddle her and softly brush her hair with his claws.

“I’ll be here for you, alw-”

“BUT YOU WEREN'T! YOU WERE THERE BUT YOU DIDN'T SAVE THEM!” Chat was pushed back and she rolled on her back, curling into a ball and crying again. Tikki longed to comfort her charge but couldn't and could only leave it to Chat. He was confused, the dream must have been really intense.

“Princess, it wasn't real. I’m here now, your parents are safe downstairs. It was a nightmare, not reality. Here we are together, happy, Right?” He touched her shoulder and she didn't flinch, he slowly curled up and pulled her back to his chest. He purred, hoping the feel and noise would help her. She took a deep shuddering breathe and calmed some.

“I’m sorry Chat, it was just really hard and felt so real.”

“It’s okay, Mari, I’m here now, let me be here for you.”

“Thanks Chat.” She started to drift asleep again and he kissed her hair. Every time he learned something new about her, her hopes, her dreams, and her fears, he fell a little deeper.


	14. Day 14: Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, part two of the Brichat stripper au! ;) Songs: Body Heat by Selena Gomez and Wildfire by Demi Lovato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the wonderfully LazyWorkaholic! Your comments give me life and motivation. They mean so much to me, thank you!

Allegra was running around backstage trying to get everything ready for tonight’s show. Felix was being moody because Bridgette had not come to visit him yet. Chateau was packed, Friday nights were always busy but tonight was special. A Chat Noir and Melodie special, two for the price of one type deal, and only at midnight. The childhood friends had been practicing nonstop, Fe’s choice, not hers. They were ready to debut and the admission was upped, tip jars were everywhere and extra bartenders on shift. Allegra looked into the crowd and saw no one of note except Claude getting ready in the light and sound booth. Turning back to face everyone she adjusted her mask and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Circle round! Everyone ready? Any problems?” A choir of cheers were had, and she did a quick headcount. “Where is Chat?”

“Still moping in his dressing room.” Allan supplied her with an answer and she frowned.

“Right. Thanks.” Hurrying off, she threw open the door to Felix’s dressing room and slammed it shut, starting the leather clad dancer.

“What do you want? It's not even close to 10?” he shut his book and set it on his table.

“Stop moping and mingle a little. If not with the audience, at least with the other dancers.”

“I don't want to.”

“I don’t care if you  _ want  _ to, I’m telling you to! Look, I know Bri hasn't come to visit you but-”

“It’s been a week. Was I too forward? She agreed we had a connection. Did she tell you anything?” He jumped up and interrupted her to start pacing.

“Fe, as I was saying,” She glared at him and he stopped pacing. “She has been really busy with her internship.” She paused again. “Guess what else?”

He stepped closer, curiosity peaked, just like a cat. “What?”

“I told her I couldn't come tonight but…”

“What! Spit it out Alle!”

“I told her you had a super special set planned tonight with Melodie!”

“So she's coming?” He perked right up and held her hands, practically bouncing.

“Well, she didn't give me an answer but who knows. With your excitement, I bet she comes multiple times.” She shrugged but winked at him, pulling her hands away she pat his shoulder. “Just try not to deviate from the routine and land the lifts and we should be fine. If she is here, I guess during the struts you can, mm, change it up.” She gave him a cheek kiss and left him in a better mood than when she first entered. With his mood lifted he followed her out to work around the audience, maybe she would be around. He was almost able to get to the floor but Plagg stopped him.

“Chat.”

“Yea? Melodie told me to mingle.”

“She hasn't arrived yet but I left word at the door to let in anyone matching her description.” Felix was in shock, Plagg was being nice to him.

“I’ll bring you the best camembert I can find.” Plagg said nothing, just smiled and let him pass to continue looking around. Felix made his way to the bar, the sea of people parting for him, obeying his rule of no touching, even though he broke it a week and a half ago. Wanting to stay sharp in case Bridgette showed up, he climbed on the bar and sat down, crossing his legs and messing with the end of his boots. A few people talked to him and he played up the bad boy role he felt comfortable in, here they asked about Chat Noir, not Felix Agreste, son of famous designer Gabriel. He answered their questions with real answers, not some scripted paper his father handed him before an interview. Mercury had just performed and he left to go find Allegra for their set. He was almost to the side door when he thought he spotted Bridgette, he small frame was squeezing through the door. He took a step but Plagg grabbed his arm and pushed him through the door.

“Get Ready.” His gruff voice mumbled out to him and Felix huffed, going back to finding his partner.

Bridgette was able to navigate Paris with the small pink pastry box with no trouble. A taxi dropped her off in front of the club and she bid them thanks. She was about to walk to the back of the line when someone grabbed her arm.

“Bridgette right?” A small woman with red hair smiled at her, she was wearing a red and black fringe dress that could have been from a movie set in 1920 America.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m Tikki, come on, he was hoping you would show. And you brought him treats! How cute!” Bri was pulled with her through the door and the crowd gasped that she didn't have to be in line. She was a bit in shock, this small woman was remarkably strong and determined to get her inside. “A bit close, isn't it? Head on back, don’t let him eat too much, then you will never get rid of him.” She laughed and it sounded magical, almost how she pictured a fairy would laugh. She was given a tiny shove in the direction of the backstage side door she  accidentally went through two weeks ago.

Plagg watched Tikki heard the girl into the club and chuckled to himself. His girl was playing matchmaker again, not that it was a bad idea, the kid needed cheering up and they both caught last times performance. She came closer and he opened the door for her, she thanked him and just as she was about to pass she paused to open her pink pastry box.

“Thank you, would you like one?”

“Are these from The Sweetest Thing?”

“Yeah! I work there sometimes. I brought Chat some more macaroons, some scones, and I have cherry, apricot, and this new pear and camembert creation.” She pointed to the last one, his eyes lit up as he took the pastry. She smiled at him, shutting the box, she passed him and he closed the door. He bit into it and instantly fell in love. He realized he would have to be nicer and maybe help Tikki get the two together, especially if he got more camembert out of it.

Felix paced in his dressing room again, he was going to wear a hole in the carpet at this rate. There was a knock on the door and then it opened a sliver.

“Chat Noir?” He raced over to the door and tore it open to reveal Bridgette, he was right when he thought he saw her. He moved aside and bowed to let her in, she giggled.

“I brought you pastries. Sorry I couldn't visit sooner. Allegra told me she heard you had a special set tonight. Unfortunately she couldn't make it, she said to tell you good luck.” She blushed and set the package on the table before sitting on his couch.

He instantly came to sit next to her and started kissing her neck. “I missed you so much. I couldn't get you out of my mind.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling him on top of her. She didn't realize how much she missed him or needed him till his lips were on her skin. He was an intoxicating drug when in her presence, she couldn't breathe, couldn’t think, he clouded her mind and senses. She wore a tight black dress, with cat stockings, her little homage to him. He rearranged her legs so he was between them, his hand ran along the outside of her thigh but stopped at the edge where he dress rode up. Releasing the kiss she pulled his bell down to hiss his neck while his hands roamed her body. He wasn't sure on the time but he would rather be with her than on stage. He pulled her back up and kissed her again, his tongue massaging hers before pulling back and giving her lower lip a light bite. She moaned and chased him when he pulled back, teasing her. She grabbed his wrist and helped him move his hand under her skirt, lifting her hips so he could get a good grip. Her other hand messed with his hair as she held him close to continue kissing him. Suddenly the door burst open, startling them both enough to break their kiss and turn to face whoever entered.

“Fel-er Chat Noir!” Melodie was standing in the doorway clutching a black and white dress while wearing fancy lingerie, garters, stockings, corset and all. “Um, hello there.”

Chat got off Bridgette and went over to Melodie, closing the door behind her so no one saw them. “What’s wrong? Why aren't you dressed?”

“My Dress! It’s torn! Here!” Frantically, she pointed out a large seam rip right under the zipper. “How am I supposed to seductively unzip, if I'm already falling apart!?”

“I can help.” Bridgette was standing and adjusting her clothes before walking over to inspect the dress. “Where is a sewing kit? Or your costume designer?”

“Tikki is busy with the crowd. I’m Melodie, here is a kit I snagged and hoped Chat would help me with.” She handed the dress and kit over and Bridgette went to the vanity to work, it had light and was mostly empty.

Allegra made a face at Felix and pulled his bell up while wiping away lipstick. “Not your color.” She whispered and gave him a wink before going to watch Bri work. Felix sighed and attempted to fix himself more, the suit was feeling extra tight and he needed to get himself under control. He sat on the couch and opened the bakery box while checking his phone. After 5 minutes he turned to check on the girls.

“Sorry to rush you, but our set is on in 10 and although we can go out already undressed, it loses its appeal.”

“I’m sorry Chat, I was running around all excited and was a little too jumpy.”

“It’s because you wanted so much fabric. I told you that was a bad idea.”

“I wanted to look like a ballerina this time. Something to offset you but also compliment.” He hummed in response and nodded to apologize and show he understood.

“Almost done!” Bridgette was in her element, finally she was doing something useful instead of analyzing fabric scraps like she had been doing all week at Gabriel. Minutes later she was helping Melodie into the dress, he stood to observe.

“Perfect! Amazing job, Bridgette! Thank you!” She hugged her and then bolted off, throwing Chat a glare. Bridgette was slightly confused on how she knew her name but had other things to think about, like Chat going on stage.

“Get your ass out there!” He waved her off, then came close to Bridgette.

“I had them save you a seat in the center, you will see everything from there.” He gave her a kiss on her palm and she realized that was becoming their thing.

“Good luck.” They both left, him holding the door for her and going in the direction of the stage and her to the door with the large tough looking man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems a little cliffy, because it is! Dancing will happen in part 3 :) If you would like to comment I would love to know if you think Bri should know Allegra is Melodie? Let me know your thoughts ;*


	15. Day 15: Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BriChat Stripper AU Part 3 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m gonna need a title for these soon, knowing me I’ll probs continue after MariChat May is over ;P) Songs: For Your Entertainment and Strut by Adam Lambert.

####  Bridgette was escorted to her seat just as the lights changed and the MC called out from the sound booth.

“Welcome to Chateau! Tonight we moved our favorites to midnight and the moment you’ve been waiting for is finally here. For your entertainment pleasure, with two new songs and routines, I give you the sensational Melodie and fan favorite… CHAT NOIR!”

The lights changed again and screaming ensued from everyone and Bri herself. The early beats of Strut started and Chat walked forward from stage right, singing to the left side of the stage. His moves were long and exaggerated, low lunges and twirling on the floor. He ended down on one knee and Melodie was seen walking out in her newly fixed dress. She grabbed his hands and lifted one leg behind her, leaning in, then popping back up, pulling Felix with her. Together they danced together, Chat lead and the movements were from ballet and tango.

When the time to strut came both made their way to the center walkway and teased the audience. Melodie went into the crowds and Chat shot a wink to Bri before climbing on the pole in the center platform.

Melodie worked the fans, she was running her hands on the back of chairs and some people’s shoulders. She moved to the other side, where Bridgette was watching in awe. Both were powerful and seductive, she couldn't take her eyes off Chat but she secretly waited to see when Melodie would shed her dress. The two of them met up in the middle between the audiences and continued their moves, they both moved fluidly and were an extension of one another. Bridgette thought it was beautifully choreographed, the music playing into both of their elements. They broke away again, Felix now walking around the crowd and Melodie was coming toward her side.

_ I’ll be your mirror _

_ Darling let your hair down _

_ Show me what you’re working with and _

_ Let me see you _

Melodie came close to Bri and took her attention from Chat, she boxed her in, hands on the back of her chair, and she bent low and popped her butt up. She swirled her hair around and then took off with a wink to meet back up with chat in the center of the main stage. Both had their strut walk in sync.

_ Strut for me and show me what you’re working with _

They paused and both half turned to audience and blew a kiss on the few last music notes before the stage went dark. The audience roared with approval and after a quick breath the music for their next song started blasting. People quickly sat once again and the lights shown on Melodie in the center, her arms crossed staring out. Chat had his arm bent, elbow resting on her shoulder. She was just a bit shorter than him, even in her black dance heels. Chat didn’t move till the first lyrics, it played out like a dance duet, he took some of the lyrics and she took the contrast.

_ So hot _

_ Out the box _

_ Can we pick up the pace? _

_ Turn it up, _

_ Heat it up _

_ I need to be entertained _

_ Push the limit _

_ Are you with it? _

_ Baby, don't be afraid _

_ I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby _

Chat essentially used her stiff body like a pole, he first circled her, then dipped low. He took her hands and they started their dance again. This time was rougher, she twirled around and he even brought her up into some lifts.

_ Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_ Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_ Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name _

The lyric changed and so did their dance, it went from Chat moving her body around to Melodie being in control. She raised his arms, holding them together before she rolled her body down the side of his, taking his bell down with her hands grazing him.

_ Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_ Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

She ran her hands up her body from heels, to waist, then shoving Chat’s shoulder. He pretended it was harder than it looked and fell backward a few feet. She retreated her own two steps before launching herself at him, he caught her arms, then flipped her and she kicked her legs out. He twisted her up and around him before setting her down and going back to leading the back, steps in sync.

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

They made it to center stage and Melodie turned her back to the audience. Chat stepped behind her, shielding most of her from them.

_ Ooh _

He unzipped the back of her dress carefully and they got ready for the returning lyrical beat. He turned her around, lifting her and having her legs twirl before placing her in front of the crowd.

_ Do you like what you see? _

_ Woah _

They watched with anticipation as the words came over the speaker and Chat lowered himself with her dress in a flourish. The lights hit her just right and she glowed, covered in the lacy white fabric Bri had seen her in moments before. Melodie gave the crowd a saucy smirk before bending slightly and blowing a kiss.

_ Let me entertain ya 'till you scream _

She shimmied and stepped out of the dress making a beeline for the pole on the center platform. Chat stepped up to the main one and both made eye contact before jumping up on the poles. The song played and their moves were in sync for the rest of the routine. The pair executed moves in unison with a few personalized touches. Their legs swung out and came back to wrap around the pole, gripping it with their thighs they fell with their backs to the pole. Facing the audience they ended like that, breathing heavy, Allegra was worried her chest might fall out of the confines of her bra but luckily everything stayed in place.

Silence followed but as they climbed down, everyone cheered, tip jars were filling and girls were screaming. Bridgette was jumping up and down, clapping and feeding off the excited energy. The pair held hands as they made their bows, Chat took an extra bow to Melodie and kissed her hand. She shoved him and punched his shoulder. Chat then looked over at Bridgette and blew her a kiss, she blushed at the attention and heard a few gasps.

They walked around a bit, Melodie picked up her dress and folded it neatly over her arm before walking off stage left with a wave. Chat jumped off the stage in front of Bri and came closer, he got on one knee and took her hand, kissing the back of it with a smirk. He then rose, pulled her close, and bent to brush his lips against her ear.

“Come to me once the crowd thins.”

Bridgette had no response other than a nod. He pulled away and climbed back on the stage. Throwing a wave, he excited the same side he entered, high fiving the other dancers and taking in their praise. She was a little shock and tried to avoid the questioning eyes of everyone in favor for the bathroom. Because it was late most people were leaving so she was able to slip in. While in the stall she heard some ladies gossiping about her.

“Who is the new girl?”

“I know right! First two weeks ago and then now.”

“Do you think she is his girlfriend?”

Bridgette was afraid of what else might come out of their mouths so she flushed the toilet and exited as calm as possible. The girls eyed her in the mirror while she washed her hands. She said nothing and kept her head held high while she dried and left to go find Chat again.

Chat heard the knock and scrambled to get things ready. He changed into dark dress pants and had on a gray button down, ears and tail gone but mask in place. He opened the door, bending at the waist and beckoning her in with his other arm.

“My Princess has returned to my Chateau.”

“You said it wasn't yours.” She playfully teased him and grabbed a water bottle from his table.

He chuckled. “Right you are.” He went to his vanity where Tikki had placed a large bouquet of roses while he was on stage. The card attached was simply, ‘She’s cute. Don’t hurt her.’ he grabbed a rose then bent to one knee in front of her, holding it out. “Would you do me honor of having breakfast with me?” Bridgette put the cap on the water she was drinking and accepted the rose, smelling it and hiding her blush.

“Breakfast? And what’s with these ridiculous romantic gestures?”

“Just trying to win your affection, though I think I already have it.” He stood and pulled her close, arm around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. “It’s early morning, thus, breakfast. Will you join me?”

She nodded and moved to look in his beautiful eyes, in this light with the mask they looked green. “What's even open at this hour?” It was almost 1am.

“Let me handle that.” He leapt away and started putting some things away, like the pastry box in the mini fridge. He then grabbed her jacket that she left in his room earlier, along with his own leather jacket. He helped her into her own and then put his own on, quickly tying his hair back in a ponytail. Some of his hair swept to the side and fell in his face but Bridgette reached up and tucked it behind his ear.

“Lead the way Chaton.” He smirked at her affectionate name for him and led her out the back door to the parking lot. He paused near a black and green motorcycle and turned to her.

“Sorry, I assumed you didn't drive. Did you?”

She giggled. “No, I don't own a vehicle.” He smiled and then paused again.

“I brought my cycle instead of my car, is that okay? If not, we can get taxi.” Felix started to get nervous, those pre date jitters.

“No this is fine, I’ve never rode on one before though.” This boosted his mood.

“I’ll keep you save Bridgette,” He hopped on the back and put on his black helmet, holding a spare helmet out for her. “Come on, get behind me and wrap your arms around me, that shouldn't be too hard right.” He winked and she took his hand, carefully climbing on behind him. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it before closing his visor and starting it up. She gripped him tightly and he tore out of the parking lot toward his favorite late night place to eat.

He pulled up to a small restaurant, it looked like it was just getting ready for the day. He knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair and orange ends came to open it.

“You Alley Chat, how did I know you would come by tonight.” She looked past him but only saw a shy looking Bridgette. “None of the others tonight?”

“Sorry Trixx,” She let them in and grabbed some menus leading them to a table. “This is Bridgette.” He pulled her chair out for her, tucking it in once she sat before sliding into his own across from her.

“Welcome Sugar, I run Trixie’s Bag of Tricks, and this Chat’s favorite late night eatery.” She gave him a motherly cheek pinch. “Your usual?”

“The drink yes, but more time picking what I want, thanks.”

“Can I get a hot chocolate?”

“You can have anything you want dear.” She left to go get their drinks, there was a loud ‘Shhh’ noise and the couple looked to see Trixx pushing back some employees into the kitchen that were watching them. Bri blushed and looked at Felix who played with his sleeve.

“They just never see me without the cast, let alone with a woman.”

“You don't bring other girls here?” She had to know, she was feeling a bit self-conscious getting his attention.

“No one was worthy of coming here with me until you came along.” His confession had them both turning red and Trixx came with their drinks, she said nothing and left them with their menus.

They two shared their views on certain foods and found they liked a lot of the same things. Since it was morning Bri chose pancakes and Felix went with steak and eggs. He ordered the Mirage special and told her it would be delicious and she needed to try it. Trixx took the order and gave them a wink. Their conversation continued and they learned about one another. The connection was just not physical and this made Bridgette feel better about how fast they were moving. The kisses were great but this date was a good step for them. She really liked him and even if she didn't know his real name, these efforts he made to show her he cared, were important. Felix was glad he took her here, he was nervous but watching her laugh and enjoy herself meant the world to him. She came to his true home and saw his true self, she was happy with his true self. He longed to take off the mask but he wasn't ready for their bubble to be broken just yet.

They ate their meal, Bri shared details of her life, part time fashion student and intern and part time bakery helper for her parents. Felix shared about his father and the Chateau crew, he tried to share about his life without giving away that he was a model for his famous father. She wasn't ready for that life.

“And then Nathalie, his assistant. Did talk about her yet? Well anyway, she told me to get some fabric scraps and next thing I know, I was sorting them all week and today I finally finished.” She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Mentioning a woman named Nathalie had Felix pause from his own drink. He tried to go back and remembering what they were talking about. Her internship, a fashion house but she was vague and he had not asked for clarity, till now.

“Whom is your internship with?” He took a sip.

“Gabriel Agreste! My idol!” He spit his coffee out, Allegra  _ definitely _ didn't mention anything about her friend working for his father. “Oh my God! Are you okay?” She handed him some napkins and looked at him in worry, he cleaned up and cleared his throat.

“I was just a bit shocked, he is a prestigious designer. Your idol?”

“Yes! I've been following him since I was young. Did you know his son models too! I think his name started with an F.”

“Felix.” He whipped his head to the side, Trixx was there at the table picking up their dishes and slipping him the check. She saw him pale and decided to put him out of his misery. “The son’s name is Felix Agreste.”

“Right! He is blond and always looks serious. I enjoy the spreads where he smiles, it’s rare though.” Trixx shared a smile with her and took the plates away. Felix forced a smile and threw down more than enough Euros for the bill. He stood up and held out a hand for her, she took it and he wrapped his arm around her.

“Thanks Trixie, great as always.”

“Yes! It was fabulous, it was nice to meet you!”

“Have a good night kids!”

The couple left with a wave and went to the waiting motorcycle, when they were both on, he asked her where to.

“Your place or mine?” He winked at her with a cheeky smirk on his face and she blushed.

“Mine please, but I’m not inviting an Alley Chat in.” She teased.

“I wear a bell Princess, I’m practically a house cat.” she laughed and wrapped her arms tight around him.

“Start the engine and drop me off here.” She told him her address, one not far from the bakery and he drove her home. When they arrived he helped her out and walked her up the steps to the door.

“So, Princess, think I might get a second date?”

She pretended to think about the question before leaning up and placing a kiss on his jaw. “Definitely Chaton.” She turned her head and kissed him, he put his arm against the door and pressed her against it. The kiss was deep and she let him explore her mouth, she even pulled away with a nip to his bottom lip.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come upstairs?”

She pushed him back and found her key, pushing it into the lock and opening the door. She turned and sent him a saucy look. “I’m sure. Till next time, Chat Noir.”

“Till next time Bridgette.” He bowed and waited till she was safely inside, before jogging down the steps to his waiting ride and then heading for his own apartment across town.


	16. Day 16: Cuddles, Petting, & Nuzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Days 1-3, 6, 9, 10, and 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Mini for always being amazing!

“Princess!” Chat Noir knocked on the balcony floor door. Marinette rushed to open the door, he sounded excited.

“Come in Chaton.” He dropped down and scooped her up in a hug.

“Today was amazing! Father let me go out with my friends and then had dinner with me!” He picked her up and spun her round before they both dissolved into giggles on her bed. She after they calmed down and he crawled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and pet his hair.

“I went out to the arcade with my friends too.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes. Adrien was actually able to join us.”

Chat froze a bit, she was talking about him. He tried to relax when she scratched behind his cat ear but instead sat up and tackled him back to the bed. He pulled her to his chest, laying down, and nuzzling into her neck. “Does Adrien not get out much?” He knew the answer but wanted to hear her talk about him from her view.

She continued petting his hair while he buried himself in her neck. “Adrien has a strict father, he can’t join us often so it's nice when he does. Nino really enjoys his company, we all do.” He pulled back when her skin felt hot and he looked to see her blushing. He smirked.

“Why the blush, Princess?”

“Well, Adrien is, really cute.” It was Chat’s turn to blush now, so his girlfriend found both sides of him attractive, perhaps it might be time to tell her soon. “B-but, you are cuter” She tucked her head into his neck now, fake purring to get a reaction.

“Well Princess, I’m sure both Adrien and I think you are the most beautiful girl.” He laughed and started purring for real and running his claws through her hair.

She scoffed a bit. “I doubt it. You, I’ll believe, Adrien not so much. I used to have a crush on him. It was bad but luckily for both of us, you stole my heart.”

He pulled her up, so he could look into her eyes, they showed him love and honesty. “You have my heart too Marinette.” He leaned the short distance to bring their lips together and she reciprocated in kind. Silence was after their kiss, just the sound of his purring while they both held onto one another.


	17. Day 17: Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brelix (Sorry) Longer than the one posted in ML PV Week :P I added to it :P

“Felix!” Felix cringed, he could hear Bridgette calling his name and running behind him. He kept his quick pace, but the girl could be very athletic and easily caught up to him.

“What is it, Miss Cheng?”

“What were the days you were going to China?” He answered her but was confused as why she was asking. He figured she would remember these things about him, she remembered everything else. “Great! I’ll be there the same time!”

He skidded to a stop and turned to face her. “WHAT!?”

“My parents are flying me out to visit them in China. It's the same time you are going. Maybe we will be on the same flight. What province are you staying in?”

He sighed, she got excited over the littlest things. “I’m taking Father’s private jet and I’m certain we will not see each other. Now if you would excuse me, I have places to be.” He made it to the waiting town car and closed the door in her face, he watched it slightly fall. Felix didn't know why she was so happy, it's not like they would see each other, and China was very large after all.

Bridgette was relaxing in the hot spring she missed, in her hometown. Paris was her new love, but this quiet town would always be her home. She sighed before slipping under the water, she rose out slowly and smoothed her wet hair. She swam a little deeper and decided to sit in one of the rocks, her favorite spot. Closing her eyes, she soaked in the moonlight, the water covered her chest but her pale shoulders shown in the night. The night sounds were calming but she felt something tugging at her mind. She squeezed her eyes tighter and listened carefully, she heard a male voice and hoped they weren't coming in for a dip. Rei assured her no one came this late and she was good to go, the hot spring wasn't really designed to have separate sides but was community type. She heard the door open and Rei bid the person a good night and she tucked herself further into the water, refusing to open her eyes until she heard them in the water.

The person prattled around, and she heard the towel swish before they hissed, entering the warm water. She didn't open her eyes until moments later when they spoke, they flew open due to shock at the voice.

“I didn't know anyone else would be in here. I apologize Miss.”

Bri wanted to shout out his name but kept quiet, he did not recognize her, but she would know him anywhere. Surprise came over her features and she took in his chest before looking away, blushing. Under his suits she never could have imagined him as built as he was. His blond hair was perfect and so was the rest of him. His shoulders were broad with muscle and his chest looked nicely sculpted. She tried to control her thoughts to respond to him.

“If you are uncomfortable, I can close my eyes and turn away, if you want to leave, or I can?”

“N-No. I’m fine, I just didn't expect anyone else this time of night.”

“That was my assumption as well.” Since he didn't recognize her she decided to use a little ladybug confidence and luck.

“Especially not anyone as attractive as you.” She doesn’t know what came over her, a little too much confidence, she even gave him a wink. He blushed but refused to leave the eye contact.

“You ar-are quite attractive as well... Miss…?” Felix trailed off in attempt to learn her name.

“Are you always this formal?” She took a chance and stayed low in the water but made her way to sit next to him.

“I try my best to be polite. May you grace me with your name?” He saw her shoulder close to him, she was beautiful

“Ladybug.” Felix froze in shock, the blush leaving his face. _Could she be her?_ He had heard that Ladybug was not spotted in Paris for a few days and here was a dark haired, blue-eyed beauty calling herself Ladybug.

He smirked, if she wanted to play he would indulge in a little fun. “Well then, if that's the game you wish to play, I’m Chat Noir.” It was her turn to blush now, Felix was being playful and calling himself by that tomcat’s name.

“Business or Pleasure?” Felix sputtered at her question.

“WHAT!?”

She giggled. “Are you here for business or pleasure? What is your trip, you are also French, oui?”

“Oh, business, my father had business and I, a modeling shoot in the countryside.”

“For the new edition of Gabriel?” Bridgette cursed herself, she gave herself away.

“Ah, so you know.”

“Yes, Felix Agreste entered my hot spring. I am a fan of yours and your father’s work though.” He seemed a little saddened by the news, just another fan he thought.

“Will you grace me with your real name?”

She paused and put her finger on her cheek, pretending to think it through. “Mmm no. If you really want to know I’m sure you will figure it out.” She reached out and kissed him. He was shocked and tried to kiss back but it only lasted a few seconds. She pushed his face away with her hand before swiftly standing and grabbing her towel, wrapping it around herself quickly. Felix was cherry red, she had turned his face away playfully, but he got an eye full of her beautiful body. He looked down and was going to avoid her completely, but her feet came into view, he quickly darted his eyes up, trying to forget the fact she was in a towel.

“Will I see you again?” He was incredibly red, both from the kiss and her beauty.

“Sooner than you think.” She winked and walked off, hiding herself behind the sliding door. He turned around and sank under the water, how did she have such an effect on him?

 

Bridgette was riding the high of her trip to China, she was getting ready for school and decided to leave her hair down and secure the top half with a red ribbon. Picking up her bag, she dashed downstairs to grab some cookies for Tikki. Quickly biding her aunt and uncle goodbye, she made her way to the school just as Felix’s town car pulled up. Felix saw a girl with long dark hair make her way up the school steps. He’s been thinking of the girl in the hot spring nonstop. _Could this be her?_ She said she was French and knew of Ladybug and Chat Noir but it was still a long shot. She sprinted out of the car and went to stop and see who the girl was.

“Ladybug!” Bridgette paused but made no move to turn at the name being yelled, she almost tripped from the sudden stop but carried on so no one would suspect. “Ladybug, wait!” A hand shot out and gripped her wrist, it was that moment when she turned to see who had her, fist slightly raised and ready.

“Felix.” Bri lowered her arm and took a breath of relief, she looked at his wild eyes then down to the grip he had on her. “If you wanted my attention you should probably call me by my name, not a hero of Paris. Would you have answered if I called you Chat Noir?” She smirked at him and slowly took her arm away from him.

“I-You-you’re, what?”

“Felix Agreste, lost for words in my presence, how new. How was China?”

“Bridgette.”

She giggled, he was slowly putting things together. “Yes that is my name, you can call me Bri though.” While he was still recovering, she walked away and into the school.

Felix was a mess, the girl in the hot tub had to have been Bridgette. She was sexy and teased him. He was relaxed and their trip made them seem like different people. How could he have been so blind, she was constantly nice to him and wanted to be his friend, she was into him. He could be wrong but the only way to know was to flirt with her. He found her messing in her locker and leaned against the one next to it, he tried to channel his inner Chat Noir. He ran a lock of her hair through his fingers to gain her attention.

“Will you grace me with your name now?”

She eyed him before closing her locked and leaning against it. “How was your photoshoot in China?” He already knew her name and he saw her naked, why play coy with her.

“My time in China was a bore until I spent some time in a hot spring.”

She took a step closer, luckily no one was in the locker area to see their exchange. “Meet anyone special?”

“I’d like to think so, but she only gave me a fake name, Ladybug.” He also took a step closer and his hand rested on her waist.

“How will you know it’s her if you see her again?”

“I’m sure she is you but just to be sure…” He trailed off and leaned down toward her mouth while pulling her closer. Their lips met and this time she was taken off guard, he kissed her and she woke up from her dreamy state and kissed him back. Their kiss lasted longer than their first and felt sweeter. She fit nicely against him and he tuned to press her back into the lockers. Her arms went around his neck and played with the back of his hair, lightly pulling to get the angle of the kiss she wanted. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned, he tasted how she thought he would, espresso. Slowly he pulled back, giving a light nibble on her lower lip, both panting, they opened their eyes to look in one another’s.

“What does this mean for us?” Bridgette asked.

“Were together now?”

“I don't know, are we?” she was a bit red and confused.

He kissed her again. “Yes, I’d like to be.”

“Me too.” She kissed him one last time before he backed up from her, perfect timing because the door opened and classmates started coming in.


	18. Day 18: Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mershark!Felix AU Takes off from Day 8. I wrote a prequel for Chloe week Day 1, 4, and 5. It explores the idea of Chloe as a Siren and being childhood friends with Felix about 5 years before this. Dedicated to Kinyth! You are a darling and I always enjoy talking with you and hearing about your AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Hey Everyone! I’ll be honest, I’ve been kinda dead. I apologize for keeping you waiting so long. I have content for some of the other days done so sometimes I can update 2 at a time but usually I’m just going where the inspo takes me. Or I procrastinate like hell. I started a new job which for now gives me some break time but soon I’ll be a busy bee. Thanks for reading!

_ “I’ll get you back to land, but you must trust me. Do you?” _

_ She paused to think but looking into his eyes and his slow blink, she made up her mind. “You saved my life, yes.” Bridgette felt the strong arms wrap around her tighter and Noir slowly leaned down. His lips brushed hers gently, then with a little more pressure. She gasped, he had stolen her first kiss, and surprisingly she wasn’t that disappointed. Distracted by the kiss, he maneuvered them both over the side of the boat and into the darkness of the ocean below. _

When the salt water engulfed his body, Felix felt the shudder rip through him. He pushed Bridgette away and she watched in horror as he began the change from legs to tail. He shed his pants and out of them came his black and grey shark tail. His hair got wilder with the ocean current and his low scream allowed her to see his fangs grow sharper. Scales formed on his skin, black and some green, his eyes seemed to glow as the black surrounded his green blue eyes. Fins and gills produced and once he was finished, he took her into his arms. She hardly registered that she was breathing just fine under the water. She started to panic and wondered if she could speak, she remembered she said she trusted him, and trust him she must.

Bridgette calmed herself and stared into Noir’s eyes, he stared back till a shark got a little too close to her and she flinched. He bid them goodbye and brought her deeper under the water.

“Relax, you can breathe and talk.”

“How?” She was a little shocked to hear him and herself but she was rolling with the waves at this point. He tucked her legs under his arm and held her close, swimming away from the ship and back to the kingdom.

“I bestowed a kiss upon you. I allowed you to have some of my power for now.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Home.”

“Mine?”

He chuckled, oh if she thought she was going to escape from him that easily… “No, Princess. Maybe some time, but it's dangerous now.”

“M-My parents will have already think I’m missing.” She trusted him, but maybe too much, was he kidnapping her?

“Just a day or so, then I shall return you. I find you a treasure I wish to keep, but if you don't want to stay, I will not force you.”

“You are forcing me now though.”

“Indulge me, Princess, I’ll share my name with you and only you.” He gave her a smirk and hoped he could lead her curiosity onto him.

“My name is Bridgette Cheng!” She huffed as much as she could under the water and crossed her arms.

“I am Felix Noir Agreste, but it's better you never use the name Agreste, it will only bring you greater misfortune.” He thought a bit on her last name, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

She nodded and felt herself growing tired. He swam with her in his arms for quite a while, she didn't know it was possible to fall asleep under water but she found herself waking up when he whispered her name.

“Bridgette, I need you to wake up now.” She gasped like she was going to inhale water and die but her panic was for naught and she realized she was fine. She looked away from him and set her eyes on the large, glowing, underwater kingdom before her. Merpeople were swimming around, along with animals, there were coral houses and ones made of kelp as well. The most stunning building was a large limestone looking castle sat atop an underwater mountain.

Felix noticed her look of awe at his castle and smiled. “That's where we are headed.” You slept a bit but could use breakfast and some more sleep. I will return you to the shore I found you in the next morning.” She nodded and he grabbed her hand to pull her along, she kicked her legs trying to keep up. He slowed his pace to keep her with him, her human legs were no mer tail but he wouldn't let her feel any less than one of them.

Meters away from the castle doors he heard a melodic voice call out his name.

“Feeeeeelix!” A blond tackled him and he lost his grip on Bridgette. She started to tread water but was sinking. Quickly untangling himself he went to sweep up the girl and hold her to him, her hands fastening themselves around his neck. He wondered if he could blush like humans did.

“Chloe.”

“Felix.” The blond replied with her arms crossed and looked between the human and her friend. “What are you doing with a human?”

“Her name is Bridgette and she is mine.” His look was one of fierce protectiveness and Chloe understood.

“Hey! I am not yours!” Bridgette tried to untangle her arms from him but his hand held them in place.

“Stubborn, perfect for you.” Chloe smirked and drifted next to him while he made his way toward the castle doors once more. “I was worried, I saw a murdered crew and wondered what you had been up to.”

“It was a whim.” He shrugged.

“Mmm.” She hummed and opened the grand door for him with the help of some guards.

Bridgette gasped as she saw the interior of the castle, it was gorgeous, like the sunken city of Atlantis tales her mother used to tell her about. Felix set her down on the sea floor and darted over to a maid.

“So, how did Felix pick you?” Chloe addressed the human, she was pretty, not as much as her but still nice to look at. She circled her and messed with her hair and ruined clothes.

“I- uh, I don’t know. I was taken by these pirates and he rescued me.”

“Mmm, makes sense. I saved someone yesterday from that massacre he caused.”

“I didn't see you there?” Bri questioned, this was all overheating and she was getting confused.

Chloe patted her head and stopped circling to smile at her, she had fangs as well, beautiful and deadly.

“It was before Felix found you I’m sure.”

Felix returned with fabric in his arm, she couldn't tell what it was other than it was pink, red and black. Chloe moved out of the way and watched the interaction with a smirk.

“These are for you, they will keep you covered but allow you to move more freely than that dress.” She took the fabric from his hands and he took one of hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “I’ll show you to your room and we can rest.”

Chloe snickered and Felix shot her a glare, oh, what a sap her shark was.

“Don’t you have ships to sing to sleep?”

She laughed. "I was thinking of spending some time on land.  I came here this morning to bid you goodbye."

"Oh." He broke away from Bri to give Chloe a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Safe travels then," He said, then returned to Bridgette's side, gently taking her elbow.

"It was nice to meet you," Bridgette said, giving the blonde a smile.

Chloe returned the smile.  "Good luck, you two." She wiggled her fingers in a wave, then was out the door and away. She had a certain redhead to find.

“Shall we?” Felix held out his arm and she looped hers through it. He floated them through the halls and into a large room with a kelp bed.

Bridgette was in awe of her surroundings, first the castle and now this room. “Is this your room?”

“Yes.” He started to take off a little leather pouch she didn't notice before and empty it in one of the corners. “Take anything you wish, just not too much please.”

All around her were various treasures, gold, silver, and gemstones. She looked around but knew she wouldn't be able to take anything of his, he must have worked hard to collect this much, and he slept with it, much like a dragon would. Her eyes drifted to something white by his bedside and she got closer to inspect, sitting on the bed as best she could. It was a pearl necklace, she had often seen them but this was otherworldly, there were two strings that came to the center where a gorgeous blue green gem lay. She watched the light sparkle in it and tried to place where she had seen this color.

“Would you like me to put it on you?” Bridgette jolted and whipped her head to the side to find Felix reaching out for the necklace. Looking into his eyes she realized the gem was the same color.

“Oh no... I couldn't take any of your treasures.”

“Nonsense. You are a treasure as well.” He plucked the necklace from her fingers and brought it up and around her neck, swiftly fastening it. “Come. Let us rest.” He made his way to the other side of the large bed and laid on his side to look at her. She almost fell off while trying to situate herself but his strong hands held her in place next to him. “You are beautiful Bridgette.”

She blushed under is stare. “You too… I-I mean… Handsome!” She squeaked out and looked down at his tail before meeting his calm eyes again. “T-Thank you for rescuing me.”

“You’re welcome. It was something I felt I needed to do. To protect you.”

She giggled. “My own personal bodyguard.” He chuckled with her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Sleep now, Princess. When we wake I'll return you to the land.”


	19. Day 19: I Made You A Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From BYM, Felix masks his feelings. Bridgette finally meets the elusive Gabriel model; Felix Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Raven! Thanks for being such a strong fan! I got your succulents in here :)  
> Songs: Begging by Dua Lipa and the title song: Know No Better By Major Lazer, Travis Scott, and Camila Cabello.

 

Bridgette jolted awake from her ringing phone on her nightstand. Her hand flew to it, rolling over and trying to see who was calling this early, on her day off of all days.

_ Incoming Call _

_ Gabriel Fashion House _

Bridgette swore and sat up, composing herself she politely answered her phone.

“Bridgette Cheng speaking.”

“Miss Cheng, I require you at the shooting studio in 45 minutes. We are doing a sunrise shoot in the garden. Bring the two new jackets.” Straight and to the point.

Bri pulled her phone away and looked at it, Gabriel Agreste just called her, at 5:15 in the morning. She quickly scrambled out of bed and threw herself into the shower, she needed to hurry if she was to make it across the city in under 45. Luckily for her she finished the jackets the night before, simple stitch work and pearl buttons. The jackets were not needed for another day but clearly the boss wanted them now.

Throwing on a simple blue sundress with lace detailing she did herself, she pulled on a jacket and gently handled her purse and garment bags. She tried hailing a taxi, knowing the subway was not going to get her there fast enough. Luck was with her again, one pulled up and she hurried inside. Wishing the driver a good morning and giving the address they were on the way to Gabriel.

Felix was so glad his father remembered his morning expresso when waking him. He had the night off from chateau last night and was incredibly grateful for the sleep. His father wanted him in a sunrise photoshoot, it was going to be tense. Sipping his drink in the limo, he thought about making conversation with Nathalie or his father but decided to stare out the window instead.

“Felix, are you still doing that unseemly dance thing?” Gabriel didn't look up from the tablet he was working on, Nathalie gave Felix a quick glance before keeping her eyes on her own tablet.

“Yes Father, I still dance at Chateau.”  _ I’m still a stripper, if that's what you mean.  _ His gaze turned from the window to stare his father down while taking a sip of his caffeine.

“Mmm yes, well, I expect your best behavior at today’s shoot,” He looked up from his tablet to address him. “And please don't scare my new intern. She is actually competent at her job.” Felix was shocked, his father was actually praising one of his worker bees.  _ Wait a second… _ His new intern was Bridgette! His father was complimenting her, only he could decipher the cold words.

“I’ll be perfection in every way, Father.” He tried to not let the mocking tone infect his voice but his smirk might have given him away. Nathalie noticed but his father didn't, soon the car came to a stop and the door opened. All three filed out and into the building.

Gabriel went his separate way, out to the garden, after barking a few orders about Felix. He was led into the changing rooms set up off to the side, and given the rundown of today’s outfits. Finally he was finished and felt a little stiff in the suit, everything but the jacket which seemed strange but he was sure it would come later. Going outside he saw many photographers and the lighting was set up to give the best light in the fading darkness. Italian was flying and Fe tried to keep up, he strode to the center and positioned himself in the first post he thought would be best. Soon enough his father called the shots and Felix tried to have fun, it wasn't the same as dancing, but he could try.

A flurried movement caught his eye and long dark hair moved in and out of his peripheral. Turning to address what was happening, he saw her, Bridgette. His father told him she would be here, he even put it together in the limo, but nothing prepared him for seeing her. She was radiant even if she looked tired, she ran up to his father and motioned to the garment bag in her hand. He pointed to a rack off to the side then to Felix. She looked at him then, finally registering that he was the model, she had mentioned him the other night so he knew she knew.

Bridgette blushed and tore her gaze from the model’s and hurried to put the grey jacket on the rack and take the black one to him. She had been lucky so far and as long as she did what was told and didn't mess up, surely Gabriel would let her have another day off. Felix watched her come closer and smiled before realizing he wasn't Chat. He schooled his features to indifference, he had to not scare her and also not make it noticeable that he knew her.

He attempted to hold his hand out to take it from her, but she was swift and helped him into the jacket instead. He straightened his posture for her, and she brushed the jacket, pulled in places, and circling around him. Once she was satisfied with how it fit and looked, she finally looked up at him.

"Thank you."  He smirked and took her hand to give it a kiss.  "I'm Felix. I look forward to working with you."

She blushed. “I’m Bridgette. I'm just-”

"Felix.  Please release my intern, we all have work to do." Her hand slid from his, and Bri scurried over to stand next to Gabriel.

Felix rolled his eyes and got into his next pose. The sunlight started to fill the courtyard and they tried to get as many photos as possible before ushering him off to change into the second outfit. Bridgette helped him with the second jacket but didn't linger as long this time. Although he was saddened, he realized they both had a job to do, especially if he didn't want another early morning shoot.

Half of the courtyard looked like a desert oasis, the sun overhead making the screens shine. Red rocks and cacti littered the area. Felix attempted to walk toward the center without stepping on anything, and Bridgette helped rearrange everything once he was seated on a rock. The shoot started and he tried to get into it. The late night made him crave espresso even more than his usual cravings. He was fiddling with a cufflink when he heard a throat clear, he looked up.

Bridgette held two things, a coffee cup and a large succulent. Raising an eyebrow at her in question, she held out the cup.

“Espresso, I was told it’s your favorite.”

He grabbed it. “Thank you.” He went to take an eager sip.

“Wait- It’s hot!” Bri was too late and Felix had already taken a sip, it was delicious.

“It’s the perfect temperature, but did you add something?”

She juggled the cacti around, trying to find the correct placing that Gabriel wanted it. “Uh- yes,” She squeaked out and took a side step, spotting the perfect spot. “Some cinnamon and nutmeg, with light cream. I make it at the bakery and people like it and I hoped you would too.” She sent him a blinding smile and he tried to cover his blush by drinking more. She was so cute and he wished he had his mask to cover his reddening cheeks.

Bri placed the pot down and stood up, brushing herself off. She took a step back and the lacing on her dress caught on a nearby cactus.

“Eepp” She squeaked out and felt herself twisting, Felix quickly darted forward. His arm held the coffee away from them while his other was around her waist, holding her upright. They stared at one another with wide eyes until some flashes went off and a throat was cleared. Both turned their reddening faces to see the photographer showing Gabriel some of the quick shots. He looked up and gave Felix a look, one Bri wouldn’t understand but he did. He handed her his mostly empty cup and helped untangle her dress from the needles.

“Thank you for the save.”

“Not a problem, Pri-mmm, Bridgette was it?” He almost called her Princess but was able to get her name out. She stepped away then, giving a shy and nervous wave and went back to stand near his father.

Felix got back into position near his rock, getting on the ground to be more surrounded when he felt something go wrong. He grimaced and knew without looking that he ripped his jacket.

“Felix! Could you be more careful?” Gabriel huffed and stood patiently in front of his son holding his hand out. Felix stood, sighed, and shrugged out of the jacket. His father grabbed it and thrust it into his surprised intern’s arms. She almost dropped what items she was holding but successfully put it over her arm. “Fix it!” His father barked at her and she ran off into the building, Fe frowned at Gabriel.

“Was that necessary?” Gabriel backed up and Felix was leaving the cacti scene to go toward his tent, his father following.

“It needs to be fixed and I have a feeling she works better under pressure. Now go change and get by the fountain. Limited daylight.” His father left him to go look at the monitors with the new photos and he went to change, hoping Bri didn't get fired for his mistakes. Gabriel had fired interns for less. Felix couldn't wait for tomorrow, at least he knew his schedule was free from this side of his life.

After changing and going out by the fountain, the shooting continued. He knew that tonight was going to require a strong drink. Part of him just wanted to practice his new routine but that would just have to wait. He watched Bridgette dart out of the building and felt a little better, with her by his side everything would be fine, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original thought before I wrote the karaoke scene was that Felix would get bored and ask to play music to liven up his shoot since the sunrise lighting part was over... I changed it to the cacti ripping his shirt.


	20. Day 20: I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Brichat Little Red Part 2, the first part is ML PV Week Day 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Everything by SMNM and Thief by Ansel Elgort.

Bridgette was packing some things for her trip back through the forest when she caught sight of her right palm. A week had passed since she came across the cursed Chat Noir in the forest. What seemed like a harmless, flirtatious creature was actually something more cunning. He kissed her hand goodbye and after helping her grandmother with things, she was told of the mark. That cat could now find her whenever she entered his forest, the only way to free herself was to free him, with a kiss.

Sighing, she put down her large basket and put her small backpack on before throwing her signature red hooded cape over it. She tied it loose around her shoulders and tried to not think of Chat awaiting her presence in the forest. She wondered how he was going to find her and if the bond went both ways. Maybe if looked angry enough he would stay away and let her pass without problem, she didn't want to linger any longer than necessary.

“Grandmother, I’m heading out now.” Bri walked into the kitchen all ready and set her basket on the counter.

“Take some cookies Dear, you can share with Chat Noir.” She tucked some into the basket and Bri rolled her eyes.

“Why? Does he even eat cookies? How does he survive all alone?”

“Stop that. Of course he eats cookies. When I pass through, I give him cookies and he gives me nice conversation. Perhaps you should ask him how he survives on this journey back home.” She gave Bri a hug and kiss on her cheek and started shoo-ing her out the door.

“But Grandmo-”

“No buts! Now hurry. You want to make it back before dark or your parents will worry. I would trust that cat more than you think you should.” Bri gave her a hug and kiss back, before waving and walking into the forest.

Chat Noir felt her the moment she stepped past the outlier trees, unfortunately he couldn't go and greet her. Some shady looking men had entered his forest and he wanted to make sure they stayed away from the north part of the forest. They came from the west and were headed east and so far everything was moving smoothly. Occasionally he would dart from tree to tree and give them a scare to keep them on their toes, that things were run by him.

A few hours passed and Chat stiffened, she was very close. He left the men to go and hunt her down. Bri was skipping and humming along the path, he watched her from above, his grey-green eyes piercing and he saw her some to a stop.

Bridgette heard a chuckle from above her, but it started echoing and she shivered. She looked at the paw print for the first time since entering the forest but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When she looked up, she screamed, Chat was right in front of her, smirking, or smiling. She wasn't sure but her hand flew over her heart and she could see the hint of fang he was sporting.

“Little Red, Little Red, you finally return.” He took the paw printed hand and kissed the back of it, bowing low. She pulled it back and stepped around him.

“Harrumph. I’ve been walking for hours and  _ now _ you grace me with your presence. I was so bored.” She tried her best to cross her arms while she walked but couldn’t with the basket.

Walking up next to her, Chat took the basket from her arms and carried it for her.

“Thank you.” She muttered.

“Not a problem. I’m sorry I wasn't here to greet you, I was taking care of some other things. The forest is awfully large.” He winked at her and realized how short she really was compared to him, he had to be almost a foot taller than her. His tail moved and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. “So, you missed me?” His cheeky grin had her pushing his face away and smiling.

“Shut up.” She laughed at him and then pointed to the basket he was now carrying. “My grandmother made cookies, she said you’d enjoy them.” He smiled a full wide, fangy grin and dove for the cookies. His eyes were alight with the discovery and she was glad he wasn't turning down treats like the last time she offered. He held out a cookie for her and they both ate and talked, walking all the while closer to the center of the forest.

Chat didn't want to leave her but he needed to dart ahead to where those bandits were and make sure they don’t give her any trouble. He would rather not stain his forest with blood but some things were more important, some people were. Darting along the tree line he tried to think of what could have drawn him to her, he had not marked anyone in years. She was young and he didn’t think she ever traveled alone before. That, or he just never noticed her till she blossomed into an adult woman. Shaking those thoughts he approached the men at the crossroads and quickly climbed a tree to hide.

They were almost on the other side of the clearing when they spotted her. He had hoped they would continue on and their paths would never cross. He let a low rumble sound in his chest and almost hissed when one of the men stepped closer to her.

“Hey Little Miss, whatcha doing out here?”

“And alone at that.”

“Just passing through on my way home.” She thought these men were shady and must be the reason Chat was so on edge the closer she got to the clearing. She gave them a wide berth and kept her head down to avoid conversation. She could feel three sets of eyes on her and felt a shiver pass.

“What’s in the basket?” She paused, she almost forgot she was carrying the basket, Chat had carried it for so long and now it was back in her possession.

“Nothing of note, just pastries.” She pulled her red cape closer around her and hurried her feet toward the end of the clearing.

The man closest to her reached out to grab her arm before she could make it away from them, he had crossed the space so fast and she gasped.

“Let go of me!” Bridgette screamed out and went to punch him but the other man grabbed her other arm. She kicked out and they lifted her and only got one step closer to their cart before a loud hiss rang out. She froze and so did the men.

“Let go of her. Now.” His voice was cold and close but panicked glances around couldn't find it. There was a growl and she renewed her fighting efforts, the men didn't listen to the voice and she was still in their grip.

The sounds of the forest were gone and there was an eerie silence. Bridgette gave up on fighting and realized one way or another she would be released, Chat would make sure.

The men took another set and suddenly the snarling face of the cursed Chat Noir was in front of them. Bri was taken aback by his fierce image but knew he would never hurt her.

“I said, let. Go.” When the men did not comply and took a swing at him he swiped his claws at the arms holding her. She fell back on the ground and attempted to scramble back from the fight. Chat chucked and was toying with them. He was too fast for their movements and was constantly dodging, swiping at them till his claws dripped red.

“Chat.” Bridgette whined out, she wanted to go home and just for them to leave. He read her mind.

“Go Home Little Red.”

“But-”

“Go!” He grabbed the man who first dared to touch her and held his sharp claws to his neck, turning to face the other one, his tail flicking wildly.

“Let her leave and your friend here lives.” He would only give him one warning. His claws sunk deeper into the man’s skin and he whimpered like a dog. Chat gave a deadly chuckle and waited for Bridgette to cross into the trees before he flung the man at the quiet one. He strut off in Bri’s direction, done with his plaything until he heard the click of a knife. He paused and his ears were alert and his tail stilled.

“Don’t. Not in front of her.” He could tell she was hiding behind a tree watching everything. He looked in her direction and sent her a look of remorse before a smirk replaced it and he turned around slowly. “You two must have a death wish. I am normally not this lenient. I’ll say it once more, leave.” He growled out. Unfortunately the men both moved to attack him and he had no choice, well, he did, but this was more fun. His claws slid nicely through the knife man’s throat and when he fell lifeless to the ground the other man took pause. Chat grinned and showed his fangs. He made a show of flicking the blood off his hand and then bringing it to his lips, give his index finger a lick while staring at the man.

“Look what you made me do. Stained my forest with your blood. In front of my mark, you attacked my mark. You would have been lucky to escape with your life. I’m cursed you know,” He took slow deliberate steps while the man backed up for every one he took. “Bad luck radiates off me. Looks like you don't have any luck left.”

“Please, I’ll leave and never come back.” The man held up his hands and backed away faster, he tripped and fell on his back. Chat laughed and strode closer.

“Where was that attitude a few minutes ago? It’s too late now.” He pounced on the man and tore his throat out, blood spraying him.

He sighed and got off him, frowning, he had made a mess. He was wild from blood lust and forgotten about the girl. He heard her snap a twig and his head whipped around in her direction. He heard her gasp and slowly came to the realization she might be afraid of him now. He walked to her, trying to wipe the blood off his face and claws, this pair of clothing ruined and he would need more.

The closer he got to the tree line, the more her breathing picked up, it hitched and he could see her tear stained face. He wanted to stop, to say something, he had nothing to say, this kill was justified, and they had almost taken and harmed what was his. He carried on and kept walking, he heard her tentative steps follow his and after some time she walked next to him instead of behind. He held his head up high, secretly proud of his kill and although he knew she wouldn't praise him, he hoped she would say something soon.

Instead of her speaking first, it was him who took initiative. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

She took time to respond “I knew nothing would happen to me.”

“A-Are you okay?” He turned to look at her shiny blue eyes, his green cat ones looking her over carefully. They were almost to the end of the forest, the town where she must live, the edge of his former kingdom.

“I will be…” Both nodded in silence and continued to the end. Getting a kiss from here was going to be set back this incident. He took two large steps in front of her and stopped her, his hand taking her marked one. He kissed the back of it.

“Will you visit me? Not just when you go and see your grandmother.” She smiled and gently took her hand back, looking at the paw print on her palm, she wondered what people in the village would think.

“Perhaps.” he smirked and took this as a good sign, he had all the time to wait, especially if he could break the curse sooner rather than later. She looked past him and saw the view down to the town from the open tree line. “I’ll try.”

“That is all I can ask Bridgette.” They walked till they were only a few feet from the sunlight, he stayed in the shadow of the trees.

“Goodbye Chat Noir.” She reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek, a tease, it had to be on his lips to break the curse. He murmured a goodbye while watching her dash into the sunlight, her dark hair shining a blue hue. He smiled, next time he saw her, he would surely win her over.


	21. Day 21: Night with Chat Blanc (NSFW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for last year’s ML Fluff Month Day 12: Mon Coeur. NSFW!!

Chat Blanc kept to the shadows as he raced across the rooftops. Ladybug wasn't on patrol tonight and he decided to unleash some destructive tendencies. He also wanted to make a visit to a certain classmate. Always shy and never able to form sentences around him, Marinette had captured his attention. His theory about her was very simple, although she looked innocent he was sure she had something fiery underneath. As Chat Noir, Adrien had only saved Marinette twice but now he was Chat Blanc and could do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted was to find out was how innocent Marinette really was.

Landing softly on the rooftop balcony of the bakery, Chat made his way around to quickly peek into her windows to see if she was awake. Shock overcame him slightly as he caught sight of himself all over her walls. There he was, model Adrien Agreste, proudly being displayed, cut out from almost every magazine he ever modeled for. A growl threatened to leave his throat as he made his way back to learn the top and towards the door. Of course she liked Adrien, perfect, mild mannered Adrien. Barely anyone liked his Chat Noir side and no one likes his new Chat Blanc side. Couldn't people see that this was really him, he might just have to make her see.

Having some sort of gentlemen still in him he knocked on the door hoping to be let in. Soon, hesitant bluebell eyes met vibrant purple. A gasp escaped Marinette’s pink parted lips and this caused a smirk to curve on Adrien’s.

“Why hello Purrincess, mind if I drop in?” Not waiting for a response, he nudged her shoulder and slid down into the room. Body sliding down, he kept eye contact and was happy to see he made her blush.

“C-Chat Blanc! W-What are you doing h-here?” Marinette stuttered out, reminding Chat that he was not Adrien and she was still like this. Perhaps she was scared, most of Paris was, and he would just have to reassure her that he was no threat to her. Other than being a threat to her innocence he longed to claim.

“Mon Princesse, Mon Coeur, do not fret, for I am here to help you achieve your dreams.” He spoke softly and leaned in close, tucking her hair behind her ear for it was down for once.

“D-dreams? What do you mean?”

“You don't really think that you can win over that model without practice.” He jabbed his finger in the direction of the Adrien pictures. “We should practice.” His low tone was seductive and with Adrien in her mind she swayed more into his white leather clad arms. Practice though, it didn't seem right. Surely Adrien would like her for her… if she could ever speak more than two words to him that is.

“Well I guess I could use more practice talking to him…” She bit her lip and took a step back to clear her thoughts. Chat followed, once again invading her personal space with a clawed hand gently grabbing her jaw and the other firmly curved on her waist. “That's not the kind of practice I was talking about.” And with that Chat Blanc swooped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Marinette was wary at first since this was Chat Blanc, He wasn't quite a villain, since he was not one of Hawkmoth’s Akuma. What Marinette didn't know was that Adrien was both Chat Noir and Chat Blanc. With his transformation into Chat Blanc he became rasher and even more reckless and this was just an example of how much he has changed. Slowly she found her lips yielding to his and started giving in to him. Kissing him back prompted him to run his tongue over her bottom lip, normally he wouldn't beg for entrance but he had to tread carefully. Marinette fell over the edge she was walking on and gave into him. A light moan escaped her while his tongue invaded her mouth. She tried to kiss him back with the same passion but she could tell it was a little sloppy. Maybe she did need practice to perfect a kiss for her future with Adrien.

Suddenly she was horizontal and her back was pressed into the bed. She took a large gulp of air that was quickly released as a groan. Chat had placed her on her bed and was hovering over her, a leg between hers and lips now attached to her neck. Adrien couldn't believe this was happening. Of course he had the worst luck but somehow he has gotten his not so innocent classmate, Marinette, pinned under him and almost moaning his name. Well, of course not Adrien’s name, she would be moaning Chat Blanc’s because it's what he would want.

“Say my name.” He ground out while his hands raked up her sides, lifting her night shirt. He quickly got it off of her, leaving her exposed to his gaze in just her panties. White cotton covered her, with hints of light pink lace, innocent, just like her. Reaching down with one hand he rubbed her through her panties. The other hand smoothed up her stomach to grip her right breast. She moaned again as his mouth moved lower to her collar bone.

“I said, say my name.” Chat moved to pinch her nipple in in one hand and lightly bite the other. She arched off the bed at this and settled when he started sucking and massaging her in a gentler manner.

“Chat…” Marinette’s voice rang out clear as a bell and Chat smirked. He was in charge, she was with Chat Blanc, not perfect little Adrien. “Who's a good little Kitten? Who's my innocent Princess?” He leaned over her and moved to take her panties off. Her eyes heavy lidded and a pleased smile on her face, she squirmed lifting her hips to help him.

“I am. I'm a good Kitten.” The words tumbled from her pink mouth and she blushed all over her body. Chat took in the sight as the panties landed on the floor and he spread her legs to touch her once more.

“You are being so good Princess, I think you earned a reward.” She squirmed in his hold, lifting her hips for more of his attention, hands fisted at her side in the sheets. “Please Chat Blanc, Mon dieu, please.” He had wound her up so tight she was begging for release. His innocent Princess was reduced to begging for his touch. Destructive by nature, he was determined to ruin her.

“Mon Coeur, would you like to come?” Chat knew she was close by the way her head was thrashing and the way her one hand gripped his wrist to hold him to her. His amethyst eyes were alert, watching her every move, she was so beautiful. He told her so and she opened her deep blue eyes to look at him. “Chat please. Please let me have my release. Don't stop.” Marinette was stripped bare in this moment, not just physically but emotionally, sharing this intimate moment with Chat Blanc. Begging for him to give her the ultimate pleasure he was so willing to give in exchange for a piece of her innocence. By now she had already given it up, she didn't feel dirty like she thought but rather empowered. Here she was, being pleasured by the destructive Chat Blanc, both parties willingly giving into their animal instincts.

Staring into each other's eyes something clicked and she felt red hot fire course through her veins. His name rang out from her followed by a series of high moans and a breathy gasp. Chat smirked as his hands slowly caressed her shaking body. He murmured sweet words into her neck as he nuzzled it. His Adrien was showing. Slowly he was coming to his senses, he proposed that perhaps tonight was more than stripping away layers and innocence and more about getting to her heart. After all, he was starting to realize that maybe she really is his heart.


	22. Day 22: Real MariChat(Plagg) Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Real MariChat(Plagg) Interactions
> 
> I LOVE PLAGG! My favorite cat son, but I also love Felix!

 

Marinette was sketching on her desk, paper and pencils strewn about. She'd forgotten about the floaty cat until he chomped down on her pencil. Her hand couldn't move and he was trying to tug it from her grip.

"Plagg! Stop this!" She let go of the pencil and stretched back, watching him quickly drop it and fly up to her face.

"Feed meeee!"

Her smile left her face. "You just ate… one or two wheels… ugh." Slowly she got up and Plagg quickly wrapped himself around her neck, like a warm and fuzzy scarf. She reached up and scratched his ears while moving around her apartment kitchen. "You're lucky you're a cute little demon."

"You treat me much better than my last chosen, he was a grumpy one."

She hummed and set about making a camembert and pear tart for herself and Plagg. "You never talk about the previous chosen, why is that?" She reached up to feed him a small cube she just cut to entice him to tell her.

"Buckle up kid and don't burn that." He started a light purr against her neck. "I found myself in London a few years ago…"

\-----

Plagg flew right out of the ring the minute the kid put it on.  _Oh boy this is going to be fun!_ Plagg quickly explained the situation to the blond boy and asked for camembert. Shock happened first and he patiently waited, then came the tugging of the ring. He sighed and had to explain how the ring chose him and he was stuck with it until the ring released him. The blond struggled and in an attempt to find food, Plagg tore apart his room. Luckily his chosen was rich and he could get his fill of the tasty cheese he missed so much.

The first few weeks were rocky, his chosen didn't trust him, or himself for that matter, and was extremely lonely. Getting out of the house at night to meet his Ladybug was the highlight of his sad life and Plagg knew, like every Chat, that he was smitten. Months of being cooped up in the cold mansion was draining both of them, they needed to be around Ladybug more, to socialize with others. Plagg liked to think he only ate and slept but being the only person to talk to his chosen besides some housemaids was killing him. His chosen opened up more, his story was tragic like the majority of his Chats, lost mother, distant father, and Plagg had to get him out. Half a year had gone by and Plagg earned his trust enough to get him to rebel against his father and ask for public school. Luckily his wish was granted and his chosen was put into a local London school.

Plagg was ecstatic the first time he saw Ladybug in her civilian form, something must be going right, he thought. Until she slammed into them and fell. His cold and distant, not socialized Chat didn't even help her and he knew the reveal would take a long time at this rate. The pigtailed girl was instantly enamored by him and Plagg was thankful for Tikki's luck that she got to sit near him.

She corned him one afternoon, he was studying in the library and she sat down to engage him in conversation. He took the opportunity to dart into her bag where he knew Tikki would be.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg!" They both whispered and embraced one another before he realized the girl was leaving already.

"My chosen is a tough one."

"Good thing mine is stubborn and oblivious."

"Yeah… Lucky for us." He winked and kissed her cheek before sneaking out to assess the mood of his chosen.

On the table were a pair of theater tickets. "Why don't you go with her, she is always so nice and the only friend you made."

"She isn't a friend! Ladybug is my only friend."

"Who said you can't have more than one friend kid." Of course he didn't know they were the same person but what's a little push in the right direction.

\-----

Marinette put the tart in the oven and set the timer, giving Plagg the leftover pieces of cheese. "So did your chosen go with Ladybug?"

"Ha! No, he was a fool when it came to anyone."

"Did he ever find out she was ladybug?"

"Oh yeah, they all find out eventually." He flew to the couch cushion behind her once she curled onto the couch with a glass of water. He normally wouldn't be out and about but her parents were gone for the weekend.

"So you got him out of the house, did he go on any date?" Marinette was curious about the previous Chat and Bug, Plagg once told her she was rare, no tragic story and female, most Chats were male. He said she could have made a perfect Ladybug but for some reason he was chosen to be hers.

"He did go with her, it was forced but eventually he went…"

\-----

Plagg and his chosen celebrated their 1 year anniversary last month, after being given a wheel of camembert he was made to transform. Ladybug still rebuffed his advances and he wondered if he could sway the blond to look at his classmate instead. He got him out of the house before, surely he could do it again.

With the help of Tikki and her chosen's new friends who also were his chosen's friends, he was able to work up a plan. Allegra invited Felix to a friendly group outing, with some convincing of not ruining his night, they left the house. The blonde was having more fun than he would admit. They were supposed to meet up at a late night restaurant to eat but the others ditched him and he was alone with the Ladybug girl. This also meant Plagg was alone with Tikki.

The dinner was turbulent, like most situations with the two kids were. Eventually his chosen opened up and Plagg was proud. The dinner went better than expected and the two parted, only to meet up on the London rooftops, elated from their 'date'. That one night was such a success that his chosen said yes the next time she asked him out, the bad luck was less when she was around and Plagg wondered when the idiots would figure their identities out.

\-----

"So did they?" Marinette asked, rising from the couch with her empty water glass in hand.

"Did they what?" Plagg flew to her neck and rested their once more.

"Did they figure out each other's identities?" Marinette put her glass down and checked on the tart in the oven.

"I'm getting there kid, relax." She pulled it out and turned it around to bake evenly before putting it back inside and checking the timer.

"So… I'm more like Ladybug?"

"Very much so. The resemblance is uncanny. The Bug was really good for my chosen, in and out of the suits, they got along. More than he would have liked or hoped." Plagg chuckled and continued on with his tale.

\-----

Six months had passed since his chosen started dating the young Bug, he became more open and romantic and she ate it up. Felix had this big plan where they would have a romantic dinner and he would pull her into an ally and whisk her away as Chat for a romantic night in the clock tower. Plagg tried to explain the flaws in his plan but the boy was smitten.

The dinner went well, he dressed up, got her favorite flowers, and she brought him his favorite cookies and a camembert tart. Plagg felt his fur rise the second they left the restaurant and he felt bad that their date was going to end with an Akuma. He pulled at the inside of his chosen's jacket right before screams tore through London by the Thames.

"Bridgette! Get in!" He gently shoved her into the waiting town car and shut the door. She frantically rolled down the windows.

"Felix! Stop! What are you doing!? Get in the car!" He shook his head and looked around, frown on his face.

"I'm sorry." He blew her a kiss and sprinted off the street, the driver took off in the opposite direction and both Plagg and his Chosen's heart pulled in the direction of her cries. Plagg knew she was worried and he knew this horrible even could be solved if they knew.

Chat transformed and arrived on scene, instantly challenging Mr. Mine to an intense battle, throwing his raw emotions into it. Ladybug arrived to catch Chat as he flew backwards from a blast.

"Thanks Bug." Ladybug promptly dropped him and frantically looked around. She was distracted but he didn't know why. "What's up?"

"My boyfriend… He ran in this direction for some stupid reason."

"I've evacuated civilians I'm sure he is fine." This seemed to relax her somewhat but she channeled her energy into fighting. The battle went well into the night and Ladybug took a nasty axe hit to her left arm. The Mime retreated and the Bug weakly called her lucky charm and cure. It didn't heal all the damage but most of it and she darted out of the zone to transform.

Chat took care of making sure people were alright and that debris wasn't in the way. He was about to leave the scene when he saw a flash of red, never being able to resist a red dot or in this case red fabric he followed it.

"Felix!" Bridgette was running through the streets looking for him and he wondered how she got here so quickly. Her red dress from there dinner was flowing behind her as she ran. He sighed.

"This isn't how I wanted it to go Plagg." Quickly he ran forwards and scooped Bri off her feet and jumped up onto the rooftops.

"Hey! Put me down!" She struggled a bit but his grip remained as he took off toward her home. "Chat! What the bloody hell! I need to find my boyfriend!"

He grit his teeth. "Bridgette please. I'll-"

"You know my name?" She relaxed some. "Where are you taking me?"

He sighed. "Home. I'll explain there." A few minutes later he landed on her balcony and slowly lowered her down his body, he shouldn't tease but he couldn't resist. Chat was so much fun to be in around her. She tried to squirm away but he held on tight with an arm around her waist. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you tonight, just, not like this."

"I am NOT your sweetheart! I have a boyfriend whom I love!" She tried to kick his shin and he laughed, pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"I love you too. Plagg, Claws In." A green light engulfed them and her mouth dropped open, he smirked. "I'm Chat, I wanted to tell you but then there was no better time than now. Seeing you dash through the streets for me, I knew I had to tell you. I can't let you worry anymore." He leaned in slowly and left a lingering kiss on her cheek. He felt himself shoved back and let go of her waist.

Small hands lightly pounded his chest. "How dare you. Throwing yourself in danger like that for me." Now he was a little confused. "You stopped flirting with me and became my friend and yet you still were sacrificing yourself. What if you had gotten majorly hurt?" She started crying and threw herself into his arms. Felix was beyond confused and looked for Plagg to help him. Plagg was on the outside table eating his camembert tart from earlier, watching the scene with a red bug.  _Red Bug! A kwami! Ladybug's kwami!_  Plagg smirked as he watched his chosen figure things out.

"Ladybug?" He asked Bri and she stiffened.

"Yes." Her small voice squeaked out and she leaned back to look at him. "It's me Kitty."

He whooped and spun her around, laughing joyously at the thought of his best friend was also his girlfriend, the love of his life. "I love you… so much."

She laughed with him and leaned up to give him a passionate kiss. "I love you too, happy six months."

"A-Hem!" Plagg gripped from their side after their second longer kiss.

"Oh, this is Plagg, my kwami, a little demon." Bri laughed and introduced Tikki.

"Kid, you did it!"

"Did what?" Both humans were confused and Tikki stayed silent, watching it play out."

"The curse is broken. You can take your ring off now."

Felix looked town at the ring, it felt looser but he didn't dare more it. "I think I'll keep it a little longer if that's alright with you." He smiled at Plagg and the little cat smiled back.

"I'm glad."

\-----

"Awe! They found out!" Marinette was cutting the now semi cooled tart for herself and Plagg who was eagerly waiting for his treat.

"Yep. Those too worked it out and lived happily ever after." Plagg began shoving the tart into his mouth as soon as she set his slice on a plate.

"Do you think Beetle and I will find out and be happy too?"

"Of course kid! I don't know how you haven't figured it out yet." His tart was gone and he was curled up on her shoulder.

"Well if you would give me a clue…" She held up her last bite of tart for him and he inhaled it.

"Not telling." He sing songed and almost drifted to sleep.

She slowly got up and put things away before heading to the bedroom. "I guess we should sleep now, my cousin and her fiancé are coming in the morning. Remember to stay hidden."

Plagg yawned and settled on her pillow while she got ready for bed. "I always do."


	23. Day 23: Actual Cat, Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Day 20; my BriChat Little Red AU.  
> Gosh, this third part literally took forever… I put it off for so long and I honestly didn't know where to take the story, I almost never outline and I just write when I feel... So yeah. At least it's finished, this is also the final part.   
> Songs: Almost love and Shadows by Sabrina Carpenter, One Kiss by Dua Lipa and Calvin Harris, and Never Enough from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack.

The days of missing Bridgette turned into weeks. Chat Noir was going stir crazy in his forest. She said perhaps she would visit him but she hadn't. Humans got busy, he understood that, but still he was missing his mate. Ever since he was in her company he couldn’t stand the loneliness he felt when she was gone. Every day he spent scouring the forest and trying to fix up his treetop home. Soon enough he would claim her love and be released from this wretched curse. As the sun set on the eighteenth day, the white marble of the hilltop castle glowed gold. Felix longed to be in his rightful place, atop the throne, crown prince of Paris.

His Father King Gabriel made a grave mistake years ago when his mother died. In an attempt to save Felix his father made a deal with the wrong witch and it left him cursed. His father couldn't have anticipated what had happened and lashed out, killing many witches. As he grew and was kept from the public, the features became more prominent, the ears, the tail, the claws and heightened senses. Banished to the forest and never to cross until true love’s kiss willingly broke his curse. Before the witch’s death she had written young Felix his conditions, to kiss the hand of a maiden, mark her as his and in return if she marks him with the kiss he would be freed. No one caught his eye until Bridgette.

Chat’s tail twitched back and forth as he paced the edge of the forest. He wondered if his father still took the throne, did he even miss his son? Did the village even know there was a crown prince, cursed because of his father’s mistakes? Part of him just wanted to live in peace with Bridgette in the forest but the other part wanted to give her everything she could ever want and more if he were king. She would make a glorious queen, he was sure of it.

Darkness settled upon the town and he longed to leave the forest, living so long as a cat creature had left him territorial but also adventurous. Who would have thought that the quiet bookish prince would go on to become a feral animal. The invisible blood that stained his claws was testament to his adaptation in this environment. His recent kill in defense of Bridgette still haunted him. He lost control when annoyed with people in his forest, but this was a defensive instinct to protect his mate who was threatened.

Thoughts raced through his head, trying to find a good reason to tell Bridgette. Should he tell her before or after the curse is broken? He held hope she would be the one, she was receptive to his advances and there was a spark between them. Leaning against a tree he watched the lights turn on in homes as night penetrated everything. He wondered what normal people were doing, sitting down with their families and having dinner. He could dream.

After a few moments he realized he needed to hunt for dinner, he took off into the forest on a hunt. Something small that the forest wouldn't mind, perhaps a rabbit. Darting around, he finally found one and promptly killed it. Once again his claws were red.  _ When will the killing stop? _ He wondered while walking back to his hideout to skin and cook his meal.

When dinner was done, Chat fell into his treetop bed and closed his eyes. The forest was quiet which wasn't that strange but it was slightly unsettling considering his heart was beating wildly. He thought about going on another run around but found that his heart beat steadied when thinking of Bri. Soon, he was able to settle enough to fall asleep. Dreams of a happy life with her in his castle was his last drifting thought.

\-----

Bridgette bounced around the bakery, much of the same peppy attitude she had since returning from her Grandmother’s house. It was soon time to make the trip again and she couldn't wait to see Chat Noir. The time away from him had her reevaluate her feelings. The shock wore off after the first week and this second week was hellish. The mark still on her hand, she stared at it every night and then again in the morning. She had taken to wearing a bandage over it and claiming a cut from the bread knife the night she returned. It was getting more difficult to hide and she knew she was the only one to take care of it.

Sighing, she packed her overstuffed basket and another packed with food and a blanket for her and Chat to have a picnic, she owed him that much after he saved her life. Kissing her parents goodbye she pulled on her signature red cloak and strode off to the forest.  _ Will he greet me this time? _ She wondered. She didn't have to wait long once she entered the forest, about fifty paces in he started walking next to her. Startling easily at his quiet approach from behind, she flailed and almost dropped both her baskets if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

“Little Red! You’ve returned!” He steadied her then took the heavier basket from her and kissed her hand in his normal greeting.

She blushed and let him hold on to her hand, slowly lacing her fingers between his claws and continuing on her journey. “I’m sorry I haven't visited, the bakery is busy this time of year.”

“Anything special happening?” Concept of time outside of seasons was lost on Chat since moving to the forest ten years ago.

“The King is honoring the 10th anniversary of his son’s death.” This had him pause and almost drawn her attention but his falter was unnoticed.

“Oh really?” His face set into a frown. His father told everyone his was dead, how mysterious would it be to show up after ten years and claim the crown once more.

“Yeah, a witch killed him after a few years after the death of the Queen. King Gabriel has killed anyone accused of Magic. It can be scary sometimes.”

“I've been here a long time but I do remember that type of chatter in the forest. Sadly I haven't meet another witch to break this curse.” He muttered the next part under his breath, too low for her to hear. “Probably because he killed them all.”

“Anyway, got anything good for me, besides yourself?”

Bri turned as red as her cloak and sputtered before composing herself enough to stutter out a sentence. “I-I made a p-picnic.”

Chat’s eyes lit up and he longed to carry her off to a secluded spot for them to spend time together. “May I take you to the best spot for that?” She nodded and it was all he needed before scooping her up and holding her close to his chest. She squealed and gripped her arm tight around his neck while the other held the basket. His arm had the other basket looped and he pulled her close, one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He took off at a run that wouldn't scare her, but get them there quick.

The sun was coming through the trees to light a small clearing near a stream, different from the clearing with the men he killed. Butterflies were all around on the flowers and the crystal blue water must have had magical properties to look that clear. He and the forest were magical so she shouldn't expect anything less from this space. He slowed into a walk and gently set her on her feet, stilling a hand on her waist.

She handed him the basket on her arm and reached into it to pull out a navy blue blanket, shaking it out, and settling it on the soft grass. Turning to him with a smile she dropped down and got arranged on the blanket, her white tights and light blue dress making her shine in the sunlight. Chat was breathless when he set the baskets next to her and laid down.

“You are beautiful, magical even.”

“Careful now, Chat.” Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkling. “You’re pretty handsome for being ‘bad luck.’” She teased back.

Pulling out the food she made for them they ate in silence, just enjoying one another’s company. When finished, she pushed the baskets aside and curled up next to him.

“What’s your real name Chat Noir? Do you remember? Before the curse?”

He sucked in a deep breath and pulled her closer, wrapping his clawed arm carefully around her shoulders. “Felix.” The first he had said his name in 10 years. He hoped she didn't know the name of King Gabriel’s son. Surely she would know if he attached Agreste to the end though.

She hummed. “No last name?”

“I cannot tell you, it’s too dangerous.”

“How?”

“Magic.” He needed her to drop this incessant line of questioning. “Blue is my favorite color.” He chuckled when she poked his side.

Bridgette bit the inside of her cheek and decided to drop the questions and pick safer topics. “Mine is pink.” He rubbed a hand over the red cape.

“And here I thought it was red.” She softly breathed out a laugh and shared more, she figured starting slow would be better than jumping off the deep end. Felix asked questions and answered her easier ones till the sun began to set. The whole day was spent talking, cuddling, and eating from the basket. Her brain was swimming with information and she felt closer to him. He was someone like her, normal, underneath the magic layer that covered him now. If his curse were to break he could come out of the forest and live like a regular man. Court her, maybe even help at the bakery and spend his life with her.  _ Woah, slow your roll Bridgette. Kisses have to come before marriage in this case. _ She internally laughed at her roll pun, baker’s daughter after all. Chat must have sensed her enjoyment and slowly trailed kisses from the crown of her head to under her jaw, keeping away from her lips.

“We have to get going Bridgette, your grandmother is expecting you.” They sat up and she tucked the blanket and other items into the basket.

“Can we run again?” He smiled so large she saw his sharp fangs in full display.

“Of course!” He gave her both baskets and swung her up into his arm, keeping her pressed tight to his warm chest, she snuggled in and he took off. She trusted his navigation, he had been living in the forest for 10 years. He told her all sorts of things today that her head was swimming.

The trees blurred around her and she felt the cooling air on her skin. The darkness engulfed them but Chat could see clearly, she felt him dodge and jostle her from jumping over things. As he slowed she was able to see her grandmother's cottage come into view through the trees. The closer they got the more her resolve hardened, by the time she was on her feet she knew.

Bridgette was sure, she looked up at Chat, no, Felix and made her decision. Carefully setting down her baskets and watching the pure excitement on his face turn curious at her movements. His hands never left her waist and she put a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning forward. He held his breath, he face was leaning toward him and he thought she might bestow the kiss to his lips. Instead she ducked her head and hugged him. He tried to keep the frown off his features, he longed to kiss her but needed her to take the first step. Her hand wrapped around his neck as she pulled away from their embrace and he was unprepared for the soft press of her lips against his. His eyes shot open, he hadn't realized he closed them during their hug. Her hand was wound in his hair, pulling him closer, more on her level. She was so petit. He pressed his lips back more firmly, acknowledging what she was giving him.

They lasted till they needed air, Felix felt himself slowly changing and was eternally grateful for her. “I love you too Bridgette.” She gasped and he smirked. “True love’s kiss to break me, in every way.” He swooped down to capture her lips in another sweet kiss.

“Your ears, they are gone…” She ran her hand through his golden blond hair. He smiled and she only detected a small hint of fangs, longer than normal teeth that she assumed would recede in time.

“Thank you. You don't know what your love means to me… What you mean to me.”

“I think I have some idea if I know what you mean to me.” Her smile was bright and her eyes shiny with unshed tears of joy. “Would you like to meet my Grandmother?”

He picked up her baskets and held her hand, his hands no longer claws. “I would love to, she knows Chat but it would be nice for her to know Felix. Felix Agreste.” He did it. He told her. Her small gasp confirmed his earlier thoughts, that she did know Agreste was the Royal’s name.

“You- You’re the Prince!”

He chuckled and pulled her toward the house, determined to finally be free of the forest. “A witch didn't kill me, just cursed me. I was sent away to the forest, a disgrace to the crown, so much my father told everyone I died I guess. What a surprise everyone will have in a few days.”

She hummed, still taking it all in. “They aren't the only ones.”

The door to the cottage opened as they were only mere feet away. “Grandmother, this is Felix.

She smiled at the young man she recognized. “Well come on in you two. Nice to meet you Felix, or should I say Chat Noir.” She opened the door and led them in. she had a hand on both their shoulders when the door closed behind her. Neither noticed the dissipating pink sparkles left by the door.


	24. Day 24: Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Valentines Day. Kinda like glaciator but idk… Hanahaki Disease au. Def: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Scared to be lonely by Martin Garrix and Dua Lipa.

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops searching for his little lady, bouquet of roses in his hand. Today was Valentine's Day and all his friends exchanged little gifts with one another, but his lady luck was who he really wanted to see. Perching himself atop the Notre Dame he went about setting up the picnic he had planned for them, hoping she would like it. Soon enough it was set up and he waited for her, they had not agreed to meet up, but he hoped she would. The night grew cold and so did chat’s mood, he coughed a little and when he stopped he heard more.  _ Echoes? No… _

The coughing continued, and Chat quickly got up to investigate. Peering over the railing he spotted Marinette hunched over on her balcony in a coughing fit. Jumping over and extending his baton he landed just in time to catch her as she fell.

“Marinette! Are you alright?”

“Ch-at?” Her coughing subsided, and she was able to gaze up at him through her lashes. The look he was giving her was one of the utmost concerns.

“Are you sick?” He asked, gently lowering her into her rooftop chair and tucking the blanket she carried out, around her.

She wiped her mouth and noticed a rose petal in her mouth, quickly she pulled it from her lips and crushed it in her hands before turning back to Chat. “I’m fine, thank you. The night air took me by surprise is all.”

“Oh… Alright.”

Confusion crossed her face as she studied him. “What are you doing out?”

“Purrtroling of course” His joyful tone didn't show on his face and she knew something was up.

“Not just that… Oh! It’s Valentine's Day, were you waiting for Ladybug?” She paused, she was Ladybug.  _ Were they supposed to patrol? _

She thought about how at school she and all her friends had been celebrating, Chloe caused another Akuma, but it was quickly taken care of. She even managed two whole sentences to Adrien before shoving a box of homemade sweets into his arms and ducking her head. He accepted them of course and even praised her. Got her a card and box of candy hearts too. Her coughing started up again and she knew she shouldn't be thinking about Adrien, it only brought her pain, but at this stage it was slowly becoming too late to take her love back.

“Yeah, I was waiting for her. Princess are you sure you are alright.” This time she couldn't hide the large petals slipping from her mouth. Blood red like the ones he had gotten Ladybug tonight. “Marinette… Do you…” His question trailed off as he looked into her sad eyes, begging him not to pity her.

“It’s not  _ that _ uncommon. Surely you know of it.”

  
  


“My cousin and his girlfriend had it before they confessed. He said it was a scary relief.”

“Yeah confessing for me is out of the question.”

“But! You’ll die!” His outraged squeak was enough to pull her from her dark thoughts.

“Enough!” She tried to be stern and stood, brushing away the petals in her lap. “What did you have planned for Ladybug?”

He paused to think, cocking his head at her then he swooped to pick her up, arm under her legs and one banded around her back. “Hold on.” She squealed as he took two quick steps and a large jump over to the roof of the Notre Dame.

Shock was evident on her face as she took in the romantic scene. Candles, flowers, a small picnic, it was everything she would have wanted in a date. “Chat…”

“Dine with me Princess?” Chat Noir set her feet down and walked over to a pillow, she followed and sat down coughing a bit. He pulled out, meat, fruit, cheese and crackers, along with some croissants from her own bakery. She wondered how he got them. “Tell me about your day.” he put some items on a plate and handed it to her before fixing one for himself.

She picked at the buttery pastry. “My friend’s and I exchanged gifts.” She left it vague, hoping he wouldn't ask about her obvious crush on someone. Just thinking about him again set her into a fit of coughs, having to put down her plate till she gained control.

He looked at her with those sad cat eyes begging to take the pain away. “Did you see your crush? Did you give him something? Why didn't you confess, maybe he feels the same and can spare you the pain?”

“Yes, yes, and I told you, I can’t. Adri- he doesn't like me like that, he sees me as a friend. Plus, I can barely get a sentence out when I'm around him.”

Something in his heart pulled toward her, he wanted to know more, he didn't even know she talked to any other boys besides himself and Nino, and Nino was with Alya. Who else would cause her this pain. He was deep in thought when he noticed her hand pulling a slice of cheese from his plate. Her moan pulled him completely into the present, starting at her, eyes closed and pink tongue darting around her lips.

“Mmm, I love camembert, even if its stinky.” His mouth gaped open in shock and if Plagg wasn't in his suit he would probably be hugging and professing his love to the bluenette. Chat recovered and just smirked at her before grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth.

Here with Chat was simple and easy, when she thought about Chat she didn't have the constricting pain, it was nice. Like all her thoughts, they turned to Adrien. Hacking up a full bloomed rose her air constricted and she would have fallen if not for her being held in Chat’s lap.

“Mari, you need to confess! This is killing you. I can't stand to see you in pain.” His heart throbbed, why was she stubborn, he was sure whoever she liked would reciprocate the sentiment back and they would be happy. He kissed her forehead and tried to send friendly vibes of how much he cared about her, her fit subsided, and she almost had enough flowers and petals to rival his own bouquet he got Ladybug.

Resigned, and likely going to prove Chat wrong, she climbed out of the river, denial. “Fine, tomorrow I’ll confess and prove you wrong. We won't be together and once that's done I’ll only have a few months.”

“You’re wrong. He will love you too, I know it.” He stroked her cheek and picked her up, her hands winding around his neck and he took off to take her back home. Landing he set her down and held her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Rest up, big day, I hope to hear about the good news later.” She gave a wave and went inside as he took off to clean up and head home.

\-----

Marinette’s body knew she was going to confess, she hacked up a rose this morning but no more since. She grabbed some special Ladybug and Chat Noir cookies for Adrien and bounded off to school early, hoping to confess and get this over with. Like the lucky bug she is, she crossed the street at the same time Adrien’s limo pulled up to the school. Tripping over her feet she skidded to a stop in front of him.

“H-hi Adrien. Good morning!” His smile was wide and a tad awkward, but he smiled back.

“Good Morning Marinette.”

She bowed her head and walked next to him up the school stairs, he seemed content with the silence, but she started coughing and he turned to eye her with concern. “Are you alright?”

She turned away and stuffed some petals in her bag before smiling at him and thrusting the bag of cookies in his arm. “T-These are for you, A-Adrien.” He gently took the bag from her, his emerald eyes still wary but opening the bag had them joyous and his smile wide.

“Wow thanks! So… you’re early?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”  _ Shit. I have to do it now. _ “Uh talk, can we? I m-mean, can we talk? Not here.” He looked around and grabbed her hand, quickly pulling them into an empty classroom, his stomach filled with dread, hopefully she was just asking about homework.

“What’s up?”

Bile and roses rose in her throat, she for sure thought she might vomit an entire bouquet on his Agreste sneakers. “Um so I-” She fell into a coughing attack and really did have one fall on his shoe, she felt mortified. “A-Adrien, I’m so sorry.”

“Who do you love Marinette? You need to confess.” he held her in his arms, supporting her small frame, eyes begging to know who was causing her pain. He was not prepared for her answer though.

“You.” She breathed out and felt the weight in her chest lift a significant amount. The vines were still there, constricting around her heart but not as tight, waiting to hear the answer. Making eye contact with his wide eyes was too much and she looked away, leaving his arms and holding onto herself, she felt so small.

Adrien stood there, he wasn't prepared for her confession, he was urging her, but he never thought it would be him. It made sense though, her stumbling words and blushes around him. He was the one causing her pain.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He rushed out and enveloped her in a tight hug. She thought the sorry was like a confession but the tightness in her chest was not satisfied.

“I love you Adrien, ever since you first handed me your umbrella. That first clap of thunder sealed my fate.” The weight was back, like an elephant, she got the words out and now she was being pressured to know his response. She never talked about the disease and she didn't know much but wasn't she supposed to have time before she died from the vines constricting around her heart.

“Marinette, I- I love…” She felt the weight slowly lift with each slow word. “...Ladybug.” The world slammed back into view and the blood rushed to her ears. That was her, but he didn't know that. She started coughing, was this a completed confession, he loves her… right.” More roses spilled from between her lips and she collapsed on the floor with Adrien holding her. “I’m so sorry!” She hadn't realized she was crying until he brushed her tears away and she saw his green orbs were filled with unshed ones.

“I’m Ladybug” She choked out. If anyone was to know her identity it might as well be him. The soothing circles he was making on her back ceased and he went rigid.

“What?” He gasped out.

She stared at him and wished she didn't have to prove it. “Please, don't make me prove it.”

He let go of her and backed away, he needed time. “I need time.” He made it to the door before he heard her laugh and paused to look back at her tear stained face.

“Don’t take too long, who knows how much I’ll have.” Her grin felt a little off, but he left the classroom and she picked herself off the ground.

“Marinette! That was-”

“Quiet Tikki!” She pushed her back into her purse with the fallen roses and closed it up. She made her way out of the school. She texted Alya that she was sick and couldn't make it. She was sick, just not a common cold. She crawled into bed and curled up, closing her eyes.  _ Perhaps I can sleep the pain away. _

\-----

Adrien took his time mulling this new development over. Alya said Marinette was staying home because she was sick, and he knew the truth. She was sick because of him, his conflicted feelings. He went home at lunch and daydreamed the whole rest of the day. Marinette claimed she was ladybug and soon pieces began to fall into place. They looked alike and his blushing face told him how he now had seen his classmate in a skin-tight suit. She didn't know he was Chat Noir though. Over the course of the day and half the night, he came to the realization that she needed to know and then they could finally be happy. He also came to the conclusion of why he would be periodically coughing when thinking of Ladybug, he had the same disease and with a reveal, he could cure them both.

With a quick ‘Claws Out’, he transformed and headed out to Maribug’s house. He started a coughing when he landed on her roof and it gave away his entrance. Marinette popped her head out of the door and left it open after one look at Chat. He slipped inside and slowly sat next to her on the bed.

“I confessed today.” Chat stayed silent, so she just barreled on. “I gave him cookies and choked out an I love you. You know what he said… ‘I need time.’ I mean sure but also, I thought this weight would be lifted but I’ve just felt like I was suffocating. I even told him I was La-” She cut herself off and snapped her eyes up to his. “I’m sorry Chat.” Her eyes watered, and she hugged him. “I told someone before I told you, I’m sorry. I’m... I’m Ladybug.”

Once again, she surprised him, sure he should have been shocked, but he had already known because he was Adrien, the Adrien she confessed to, the one she loved, and he loved back. His heart expanded and then constricted, reminding him that he needed to confess or suffer the same fate she is.

“Mari, Princess, I have a secret to tell you too. Close your eyes.” She sat up from his chest and did as he said. “Claws in.” He whispered, and the green glow showed her mouth drop a little at the fact he was no longer in the suit. “Keep them closed, you’ll know when to open them when I finish explaining.”

She licked her lips and buzzed with excitement, he knew who she was, and she was hopefully going to figure out who her best friend, besides Alya, was. She slowed her breathing and heard his match hers.

“I’m going to start by saying you’re my best friend, all this time, knowing you were so close. I was a fool for not realizing it sooner but Plagg, my kwami, told me its magic. Much like our disease. I started feeling the symptoms recently and it only increased today, and I knew I couldn't keep you waiting. Last night was great and I hope we can have many more moments.” Her brows creased in confusion, what was happening… “I love you Marinette, My Lady, My Princess.” She felt a pressure against her lips and her eyes snapped open.

Ocean blue met grass green and she didn't know what to expect, the pain was finally gone and here was Chat Noir, kissing her. Adrien was kissing her, he loved her, all of her. He pulled back when she didn't kiss him back and looked confused and scared. She smiled and leapt into his arms, this time being the one to initiate a kiss. He kissed her back and they fell into a nice rhythm, both barely coming up for air until a few throats cleared near their heads. Their kwamis.

“So, you love camembert huh?

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded Plagg and looked shyly between Marinette and Adrien. “What he means to say is he is glad you two worked it out.”

“Cheese and cookies are downstairs, don't get caught.” Mari gave Plagg a little head scratch and he shot off with Tikki to the kitchen. Adrien was in awe of her, she was his everything.

“I love you.” He murmured and didn't realize he said it out loud until she blushed.

“I love you too, Adrien, mon minou.” Both bodies took a deep breath and felt no constraints on their hearts. Mari snuggled into his chest on the bed. “Guess talking to you got easy... real quick.”

He laughed and kissed her head. “Yeah, that it did.”


End file.
